Cruel Angel Thesis
by Komino Z.E.N
Summary: After Third Impact, mankind gets another chance at life. But recreating Earth and Life is no simple task, especially without fights... ummm... uhh... what the hell, please read the story and review . Previous Title: Third Impact Aftermath
1. Prologue

Author's Note: just to tell you, this is my very first draft I wrote for this, so bear with me. I don't think many people will like it though, but it is my first, so I'll get some ideas later.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Third Impact Aftermath  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two people lay sleeping on the bank of the Ocean of LCL. The soft waters rippling softly, lapping against the shore. One of the figures stood up, presumably a girl, with a red plug suit with flaming red hair. The girl looked around her, then down, towards her sleeping companion.  
  
"WAKE UP BAKA-SHINJI! ARE YOU GONNA SLEEP HERE ALL DAY?" she yelled, at the same time kicking his side.  
  
Shinji sat straight up, looked around to see who had disturbed him from his peaceful sleep. What a stupid question to think about, he thought. Who else could there be right now, everyone's dead after the Third Impact, other than him and Asuka. Sometimes he would cry over the situation. The Third Impact has killed everyone and anyone that he ever loved and known. He dearly missed his friends, Toji and Kensuke. He missed more his guardian, Misato, even though she was a complete slut and she couldn't even take care of herself. He mostly missed Rei, quiet and peaceful.  
  
"Hey baka, we've been walking around this stupid shore for about 5 days now, we're almost out of food! You were the first one to cause this anyways, I might rather be dead than be on this desolate place with you!" stormed Asuka.  
  
All Shinji did was stare at the calm sea, slides of Third Impact scrolling through his head. He wanted to tear out that part of his memory. He wanted to forget all about it as if it never happened. However, the haunting visions of the bloody Eva 0-1 still appear every time he sleeps.  
  
"WELL! Staring at nothingness will solve nothing!" Asuka screamed.  
  
With that, she lifted Shinji off the ground, by the collar. A frightful face emerged from Shinji. He has never seen Asuka this angry before!  
  
After staying there in that pose, time seemed to stop, nothing moved. Finally Asuka lowered Shinji with a softness in her eyes. She ran towards the shore and crouched there, started weeping.  
  
Shinji had no idea what to do. He has never seen Asuka cry before. The only thing he thought of was to go there and comfort her. But he knew how Asuka was, never appreciating anything, always forgiveness. Bossing him around every time. But he thought it'll be better if he went and checked if she was alright. He walked silently next to her, then crouched down to see her face. But it was buried in her hands.  
  
"Baka, go away, I don't need your help!" Asuka stormed.  
  
To her surprise, Shinji wrapped his arm around her and comforting her. She slowly looked up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asuka asked in shock. "I know what it feels like to be alone, and the pain inside, after something has happened." Shinji replied. "No you don't. You don't understand one person at all. Never the less me!" Asuka raged on. "I never wanted to pilot Eva anyways, they forced me. After that, I have never been the same before, I hated myself. I wanted to die at that time. Even now." Shinji said.  
  
Asuka just looked at Shinji, eyes glistening with tears. Without a word, she buried her face in Shinji's arms. She sobbed until Shinji said something at last.  
  
"Didn't you say that you would never cry again? Seems like you're doing a bad job at it." Shinji teased.  
  
Asuka stopped at once, and hardened again on him, turning back to her former self, still in Shinji's embrace.  
  
"WHO SAID I WAS CRYING! I SAW YOU CRY YOUR BUTT OFF THE OTHER NIGHT!" Asuka stormed again.  
  
All Shinji did was smile at her. She was back to her normal self again. Right at that time, A huge form appeared out of the Ocean of LCL. The luminous figure stood straight up. The Ocean mist concealing its identity. All of a sudden, there was a ominous roar, that both of them knew at the same time. Eva 0-1 Berserker. But they both knew that couldn't be, Eva 0-1 was in space, orbiting some planet. At that time, its eyes flashed evil green. Everything around them turned blurry and white. Everything was spinning, spinning, spinning.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note 2nd chapter coming soon. If you liked it and want to see what's next, tell me. Well, I'm a little busy now, so. See ya later then. 


	2. Reawaking of the Evas

Author's note: I hoped you liked it so far. I know that it is hard, to complete with everyone on this topic for Evangelion. Many people have written about what happened after third impact, so it's kinda hard. So, here's the second installment on "Third Impact Aftermath" (It's kinda short)  
  
CHAPTER 2: Reawaking of the Evas  
  
Everything and everywhere, it was full of light. Everything was white. Asuka and Shinji stood in the middle of a vast opening. They didn't know what had just happened. The last thing they remembered was seeing Eva 01.  
  
They heard steps. They spun around to face whoever it was that brought them here. It was Toji. Shinji yelled his name in surprise and happiness. He ran over and hugged him tightly. After a while, he released him, and studied him for a moment. Why was he still wearing a plug suit? His eyes wasn't focused on him, it was rather looking beyond him.  
  
"What's wrong Toji? Where's everyone else?" Shinji asked. "Don't you know Baka, they're all dead!" Asuka replied. "But who is that person in front of me?" Shinji asked, "Toji, what happened, where is everyone else." "Baka." Asuka whispered.  
  
Toji just kept on staring. All of a sudden, Eva 02 materialized right behind Toji. Shinji and Asuka screamed in terror. Toji just stood there. Not even noticing anything. At that same moment, two other Evas appeared. Eva 00 and Eva 01. Then Eva 02. Finally, there right in front of them, appeared the nine Eva production models. Then after that, everyone they ever loved and known appeared that was killed in the third impact. Misato, Ritsuko, the whole NERV staff, Kensuke, Rei, and even Gendo.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS, I KILLED YOU ALL, WHY ARE THEY STILL ALIVE?" Asuka screamed, remembering the horrifying moments of her battle.  
  
The only response was the nine of them smiled with their fat red lips. A shiver ran up both Shinji's and Asuka's spine. The rest of the Evas seemed to have a smile on them too. All of a sudden, a new figure appeared in front of them all. Kaowrou (spelling? Forgot) Shinji's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Kaowrou!" Shinji cried.  
  
He just stared like the rest of the people. Then all of a sudden, everyone (including Evas) turned and looked at the two.  
  
"What do you want? Are you afraid? Come on, join us." They all said in unison.  
  
Shinji and Asuka backed away, looking at each other. Passing looks of fear and confusion. They knew what they meant; they knew that they're probably all dead, so that could only mean one thing!  
  
"What do you want" but this time Eva 01 and 02 talked!!!!!  
  
(*SILENCE*)  
  
"M-m-mother?" Shinji and Asuka stuttered at the same time. "That c-can't be!" Asuka cried. "M-mom?" Shinji asked, taking it in better than Asuka.  
  
(*SILENCE*)  
  
"What do you want? Are you afraid of getting hurt? Don't worry, let it go, join us!" The two Evas said in Unison.  
  
Shinji and Asuka backed away even more.  
  
"I WANT YOU ALL TO LEAVE!!! GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!!! I WANT TO LIVE MY ORDINARY LIFE AGAIN!!! STOP IT!!!" cried Asuka.  
  
Shinji was rather ignoring everything except that he was talking to her mother once again.  
  
"Mother?" Shinji pleaded. "YOU PERVERT!! YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT EVA IS YOUR MOM!" Asuka cried.  
  
Shinji just ignored her again, but this time, started walking towards the group of people. Everyone was beckoning him to join them. At once, Asuka ran and grabbed him by his shirt. Shinji was struggling to get free from her grasp. Asuka had no patience for struggling with this boy, so she pulled back her arm, and let it out fast. THUMP. Asuka hit him hard on the cheek. Shinji seemed to flicker back to his normal self again. He looked up at Asuka, wondering why she punched him.  
  
(*SILENCE*)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT" said everyone this time.  
  
Shinji looked up at Asuka, her looking back at him in a soft way. She helped him up. Shinji looked into eyes. Everything seemed to be suspended in time.  
  
"I want to go home. I wish none of this ever happened. " Shinji said in a barely of a whisper.  
  
Everything again became a swirl of colors, everything blurry, spinning, spinning, spinning.  
  
Yeah, that's about it for now, still a little busy. Well, I don't know myself if this will do well. I'll see what I'll do about it, well, cya. 


	3. Reunited

Author's note: yeah, I'm taking time to write these now, looking it over, since the last two were disastrous. I hope these will be better. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Reunited  
  
Two people lay on the ground in the center of the classroom. One appeared to be a red headed girl, the other on the bottom seemed to be a dark haired boy.  
  
As the first of the students arrived, which was usually Hikari and accompanied by Toji and Kensuke, noticed this and screamed at the boys that we got an issue here.  
  
"Oh man, just when things were starting to get good. No one's here. All alone. Crap!" Toji yelled as witnessing the scene in front of them. "What the hell are you doing on top of Shinji!?" screamed a hysterical Toji as he ran towards them, starting to lift her.  
  
"Why's she still wearing her plug suit?" Kensuke just stood there, taking it all in, "and why does she have bandages?  
  
"Shut up!" Toji screamed, still hot from the scene then noticing that his friend was right, he lowered the unconscious girl from his shoulder. "Crap, she smells like the fluid thing in the Eva tube. what was that again? Oh yeah, LCL crap, I smell like that too now!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" Hikari yelled frustrated, "help me get these two up! First they're missing and you can't do a thing about it, and then they're here lying on the floor like corpses!"  
  
Toji and Kensuke helped Shinji up from under Asuka, while Hikari helped Asuka up. Both of them didn't want to help Asuka anyways. They erected both of the limp bodies on a chair and no other options but to wait and see what'll happen.  
  
A few minutes passed and an impressively large crowd of students have gathered around the two people, all staring at the two.  
  
"Where are they!" a purple haired woman screamed as she tore her way through the thick crowd. "They've been out for the last 4 or so days!"  
  
"Ahhh, Misato-san," daydreamed the two stooges as she walked by, nearly fainting just by looking at Misato, looking her best as usual.  
  
By the time she reached them, she was yelling and cursing and all that stuff. Everyone looked at her and almost started backing away, even the two stooges, and stopped admiring her.  
  
After a few more minutes of yelling, she finally ran out of words, her mind just went blank, all she could afford to do was to hug them both. After that, Misato asked Hikari, since that she was the person that called her up, what had really happened. She told her honestly as usual what had happened.  
  
"I guess all we should do is wait then, I guess." Misato sighed.  
  
The sensei walked in, observed the crowd in silence, then turned his attention towards the unusually tall person in the front. An unforgettable event flickered in his mind. The sensei turned and just walked out.  
  
"Man, when are they gonna awake!?" questioned Toji, "They're like dead"  
  
"Just wait and shut up, ok!" Hikari yelled, getting impatient from Toji's bickering.  
  
* afternoon *  
  
"This is crap!!!!" Toji yelled, finally unable to take any more of the waiting. Toji pulled back his fist and was about to punch Shinji squarely on the nose, which surely would've caused a broken nose, but Hikari stepped in front of Shinji, both arms raised out. Toji just stared, his face turning red. Everyone had their eyes focused on him.  
  
"Hey, I was trying to help him, ok!" explained Toji. "Well yeah, try helping him in a better way, Mr. Suzahara!" yelled Hikari.  
  
Toji was totally taken back by this. He has seen Hikari in her * bad * moods, and he didn't like it. So he backed away, and sat down at his desk and just let his head just drop to his desk with a loud THUMP.  
  
"Man, I wouldn't blame ya, I would try it too if I could," Kensuke tried to cheer up his friend.  
  
* sometime around 5:00 p.m. *  
  
It started to rain. Everyone just stayed there, not wanting to leave. Misato was staring out the windows staring blankly at the fields. Images flashing through her mind. Third Impact occurred, but somehow, at the same time it didn't. Commander Ikari, used Lilith's and the Eva's power to somehow change the uneventful future so that it never happened. But everyone still remember only faint memories of it, not knowing if it is even true themselves. When Third Impact occurred, somehow, they were taken back to this time as if it never happened. As if Commander Ikari altered the future somehow. Shinji and Asuka were the only ones that didn't (appear) yet.  
  
"Whaa, where am I. Is this hell, sure looks like my classroom to me," asked a sleepy voice that came from Shinji. "Shinji!" exclaimed Misato as she ran over and hugged him, "You're finally awake!" "Hunh. Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, you're all here!" exclaimed Shinji. Then a puzzled look came upon his face, "What about Third Impact?" "We'll get to that later." Misato said with a big sweat drop on her head.  
  
Shinji looked around until he stared at Asuka. Everyone looked at Asuka as well. Why has she not awaken yet?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, yeah, a little long this time. Yeah, tell me what you think. 


	4. Coming Back

Yeah, this is another installment of this story, I finally finished the basic outline of the "whole" story, even though it might take me sometime to finish each chapter. I think it will be at least another fine 6-7 chapters long. If you think it should be shorter, well, I don't know. ^.^ Enjoy. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Coming Back  
  
* late that night *  
  
Misato drove Shinji and the still unconscious figure of the red headed girl in the seat behind them. Shinji was always looking back, every now and then until he thought he heard a snap in his neck.  
  
"Never seen you so fussy about Asuka before. Shinji," Misato said with a sly smile on. "What do you mean, I'm just checking if she woke or not, that's all," Shinji said in a hurry, turning away just in time escaping Misato's glance, his face turning slightly red. He has never thought of how much he cared for Asuka. She was the reason that he wanted to live on, to be with her.  
  
The blue car pulled to a stop in front of their usual apartment. They got out, Shinji opened the door that was nearest Asuka.  
  
"Umm, Misato, do you want to carry her?" Shinji asked nervously. "Naw, you'll do fine." Misato said with a small grin, "She'll be okay"  
  
Shinji had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Well, c'mon, don't just stand there, get in here. I don' want you to drop her!" Misato said.  
  
Why did she have a look that told you that everything is ok and nothing bad will happen. Not like nothing bad has ever happened him. He has dealt with stuff that almost all teenagers never deal with. After they arrived at the door of Misato's home, Shinji's arm was slightly shaking and he was blushing because his hands were placed somewhere that Asuka would've killed him if she woke. After entering the crowded room, pen-pen came running towards him, squawking.  
  
"Uh," Shinji said while looking at the hyper penguin running around him. "He's just happy to have company again," Misato smiled.  
  
Shinji was just thinking that Misato should really stop giving Pen-Pen beer for food.  
  
"You better put Asuka in her room." Misato said as she went to take a shower, "before she wakes up, or else you'll be sorry.  
  
Shinji walked towards her door, slid it open then entered, unaware the hyper penguin following him. Just as he was about to set her on her bed, his foot landed on something warm and furry, causing him to trip and fall. He was lucky he landed on the bed. He looked up, blushing more than ever. Asuka was right on top of him.  
  
"Oh man, please don't wake up!!" Shinji muttered to himself.  
  
He tried to push her off to get to his room, but all of a sudden, Pen-Pen jumped on Asuka sleeping body. He seemed to be a little heavier than usual.  
  
"No, Pen-Pen, stop, please!" Shinji pleaded.  
  
The penguin stopped and squawked at him, finally turning and waddling down the hall.  
  
"Phew," Shinji sighed.  
  
"Shinji.." Asuka whispered slightly and moving a bit to the point where his head and her head were almost touching.  
  
Shinji, seeing that she was still sleeping, sighed again. He could've left at that moment, but finally realizing that he cared and was worried about how long she has slept, stayed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and moved a little closer. He was too exhausted from the long and confusing day. He put his head near hers, then silently went to sleep, hoping that she wouldn't wake up too early.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
yeah, I know, it is a little slow on the romance side, but I have to build it up, so. It'll get better on the romance. 


	5. Dreams

Yeah, this is just a little segment that enriches the story line.kinda.. Well, kinda long and on the humorous and sad side. enjoy. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Dreams  
  
Everything was quiet in the Misato residence. Nothing stirred. Everything was sound asleep and everything seemed just right.  
  
* Misato's Dream *  
  
Two people are sitting on a stone bench outside of a temple, overlooking the beautiful sunset that casts shades of red over the city. One of them were holding on to the other person's arm.  
  
"So this will be the new Tokyo 3." Kaji Said "Yeah." Misato replied dreamily. "We better go now, it'll get dark soon" Kaji insisted. "Yeah." that was all Misato could say.  
  
As they walked down the steep stone steps, one of them tripped and fell, stumbling forward. The other person just looked in fear and wanted to jump forward and help him but all she could do was watch. She didn't want to lose him.  
  
* Pen-Pen's Dream *  
  
SQUUUUAKKK, SQUAKKKKK.. Nothing else  
  
* Shinji's Dream *  
  
Where am I? Looks a lot like Misato's apartment. Where am I? Where's Asuka? Where's Misato? (yelling with eyes closed) Where is everyone!?! After opening his eyes again, the scenes changed. The pictures kept on moving in and out, finally adjusting, he is face to face with EVA 01. He sees his mother climb into the Entry Plug in the ordinary EVA 01 suit. He tried to yell to tell her not to pilot it or it'll cost her life! He couldn't do anything. Everything blurred again after she went into the Entry plug. The scene that replaced the previous one seemed rather odd. There were somehow, no measure of dimensions, everything seems to merge into one place.  
  
"Where am I" Shinji asked "Isn't this the world you wanted, Ikari" a small voice asked behind him.  
  
He whipped around and found himself face to face with Rei. He stumbled back a few steps. "No, there must be some mistake!!!" Shinji said, rather nervously. "Baka Shinji. You're spineless as usual.  
  
He whipped around the second time, face to face with Asuka. The two girls were starting to corner him now.  
  
"What do you want" They both said in unison.  
  
Shinji was on the verge of running away, but to where right now, but he had no idea. This place seemed to be endless. But just as the two girls came really close, a big black circle formed under them. Both of them fell through, yelling and screaming his name and help. Shinji couldn't do anything, all he did was stare again. Finally, he screamed the way he did when he saw the mutilated form of Eva 02.  
  
Shinji woke from his nightmare. Still aware of the body lying on top of him, he just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
(thoughts: what happened to Third Impact, do I actually care for someone??? Do I care for Asuka?)  
  
* Asuka's Dream *  
  
"Look mom," said a little girl running to her mom giggling.  
  
The girl kept on running towards her mom, but her mom keeps on moving away from her. The more she ran, the farther the mom was. The little girl had a look of horror. The scenes changed. Standing in the middle of the living room stood the older version of the girl. A boy her age entered the room. All of a sudden, a blur flew past her and there, protruding from the boy's chest was a projectile knife. Blood was gushing everywhere like a river. The boy fell back with a thump and lay there motionless. The girl was in tears now.  
  
"Why. Shinji. don't leave me." Asuka whimpered.  
  
The scene changed to a room that was pitch black. She was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. The spotlight was shown on her. A little girl appeared behind her.  
  
"Why are you crying? You promised not to. Be strong. You love him, don't you.?"the young girl taunted.  
  
"Shut up, I don't need you, go away!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"He needs you, and you know that you need him too. Show your feelings." the young girl said.  
  
"He's a spineless boy, why would I have any interest in him?" Asuka retorted. "You still have feelings for him. show it or it'll be too late." the young girl said again before disappearing.  
  
Asuka was left along in the darkness weeping.  
  
* Misato's Dream (again) *  
  
99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall. Etc. Yeah, just drink your worries away.  
  
* Pen-Pen's dream (again) *  
  
nothing. (do penguin's even have dreams???)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, the next chapter will be a lot better. 


	6. Right Decisions

Yeah yeah. might be a little boring. But this is the last chp. That is a little boring. Nxt. Few chp. Are more exciting. ^.^ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6 Right Decisions  
  
Shinji wakes up, much to his dismay, the heavy weight is still heavily weighted on his body. He is too afraid to move the still unconscious body, probably arousing her from her dreams and probably getting called a baka or hentai baka.  
  
(thoughts: hmm. either wait here until she wakes up and getting yelled at anyways, or try to get up and might have an excuse for it.)  
  
Shinji went for the better option. He slowly raised the body, carefully not letting her fall to the ground. Then he gently set her back again, grateful that she has not wakened yet. He lets out a sigh of relief. His heart is still troubled from everything. No one has come to help him, no one cares. Everyone that cared about him either died, or left him. The more he lingered on the situation, the more his burden seemed to get. He finally decided it would be best if he went to the sunset spot that Misato showed him when he first met him. There he will spend time and sort things out.  
  
Shinji gently slides open the door, peeking out to see if anyone's up yet. He checks both ways, then gently walks to the end of the hallway.  
  
"Shinji." Masato whispered.  
  
Shinji slowly looks around. His guardian is standing right out of her room. Somehow, she came out without him noticing.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just go for a walk, I'll be back, don't worry. There's nothing to worry about right?" Shinji said half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah." Misato replied.  
  
Shinji turns around and gets ready for a long day outside. As he walks out of the apartment, Misato makes a sly smile and goes around the apartment to and fro, preparing things.  
  
After a while, Shinji arrives at the sunset place that he enjoyed coming before Third Impact. Even though it wasn't nearly close to sunset time, it still had beautiful scenes of Tokyo-3, lying beyond him. He just stares at the lonely city for a long time, letting the cool breeze play with his hair. He takes a few deep breaths, lies down on the grass and closes his eyes. Immediately, images of Third Impact starts flooding his mind. He opens his mind again, just to make sure it wasn't happening all over again. He stares blankly at the sky, only letting one gentle word out of his mouth. "Asuka."  
  
* Back at the Katsuragi Residence *  
  
(ding-dong)  
  
"Coming," Misato said.  
  
She opened the door, and there stood Rei. It gave a little shock to Misato. Of all people that she knew, Rei was the least possible person to be visiting her at this time.  
  
"Is Ikari here?" Rei asks.  
  
"Oh Shinji, no. he needed some time, so he went out for a while." Misato replied.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, at this point, I bet he went to the sunset spot that I showed him that overlooks Tokyo-3.  
  
"Thanks," Rei says and turns off.  
  
(Weird, Misato thinks to herself.)  
  
* At Sunset place * ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(step. step.. step.)  
  
A blue haired girl approaches the sleeping form of Shinji. He is still unaware of the girl's presence. It was when she finally sat down and squeezed Shinji's hand, that he begin to stir. Shinji slowly opens his eyes, and noticing that must have slept a very long time, how long, he doesn't know. He changes his focus to what was holding his hand. He followed the hand up a arm and finally looking at the person's head. He couldn't see clearly, the sun was directly behind the person's head.  
  
"Mom?" Shinji whispers silently. "No." Rei replies slowly.  
  
At the realization of the voice, Shinji almost jumps up, but cools himself down. He slowly sat up, and was finally able to see the face, of his close friend, Rei Ayanami. He looks back down at his hand again, and immediately starts to blush.  
  
"Umm. Rei," Shinji said nervously.  
  
"Yes," Rei said.  
  
"I was just kinda wondering. could you let go of my hand?" Shinji finally stammered.  
  
"Oh." Rei starts to blush a tiny bit as well.  
  
"So, what're you doing here anyways. did you know I was up here?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Oh, right. I came here to tell you about Third Impact, and about your choice and how it's causes and affects." Rei said informingly.  
  
"Wait, doesn't everyone know already?" Shinji said confusingly.  
  
"No. what they think they know were all inserted by the Evas. You had to confront the Evas yourself, and had to make a decision, am I not correct?" Rei asks.  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's right. Then why does Misato say that my father has somehow stopped it." Shinji asked, still confused.  
  
"That is part of what the Evas meant them to know. No one knows the truth about what happened after Third Impact. Only you, me and Asuka know the true ideal." Rei answers. * Meanwhile in the Katsuragi Resident *  
  
Misato was still running to and fro preparing things. In Asuka's room, she begins to stir. She slowly picks herself from her bed, and looks up. She looked around, and noticed it was her own room. Shinji wasn't around. This made her a little worried. Is this my room? Has all the stuff though. All of a sudden, Misato comes running in, making Asuka jump up almost to the ceiling and yelling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"What???" Misato asked.  
  
"Aren't you dead?" Asuka said rather directly.  
  
"Excuse me, do you want me dead?" Misato said rather annoyingly.  
  
"No, but it's so confusing, what happened?" Asuka asked, "one thing Third Impact occurred, I was with Shinji. Where is Shinji?"  
  
"Oh, he just needs time along I guess." Misato said.  
  
* Back to the Sunset Place *  
  
"Does the Evas and all this have to with my Mother?" Shinji asked almost silently. "Well, that was another thing I needed to tell you about," Rei said in surprise.  
  
Shinji looked up.  
  
"I've been thinking of my mom lately. I've felt her with me most the time, but I don't know where. I have seen her physically after Third Impact when everyone became one." Shinji said sadly.  
  
"You have always been with her, even though you don't know it. You have seen her die. Every time you go into the Eva, you feel her presence, because she is, I guess you can say, the Eva." Rei replied.  
  
Shinji just stared at her blankly for a few moments. (Thoughts: How did she know about this anyways, how does she know that I saw my mom die in Eva 01 when I was a kid?)  
  
"How do you know this anyways." Shinji asked confused.  
  
Rei just simply points to her chest, pointing at the location that was seemingly the heart. Then she pointed at her temple. Shinji, watching this with complete confusion, got nothing of it. Rei noticing this, started to speak.  
  
"Well you see, I was not pure human." Rei said.  
  
"uh," that was all Shinji could say.  
  
"You see, I am a clone, and I have many copies of myself. you know this, don't you?" Rei asked.  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"I was created by using some of the cells from your mother, a little from your father, with a little from Lilith. So I'm, as you can say, a clone daughter of your parents. or our parents.  
  
Shinji just stared at her. The sounds vibrating as he listened to her every word. He thought he was going to faint, but kept consciousness. He looked at her with bewilderment.  
  
"You still don't get it?" Rei asked a little impatiently this time.  
  
"No." Shinji said, "So you mean, that. uh. you're like my sister then."  
  
Rei just nodded slightly. Shinji just stared a little more. The only words he could get out were-  
  
"Is there anything else. to this thing?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes, just two more," Rei said, "First, the Evas are still intact and working."  
  
"What. they are." Shinji said angrily.  
  
"Yes, but the only reason is that you still have to pilot it, plus you have to fight SEELE to the end," Rei said.  
  
"Wait, how do you know anything about this?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I used to be a part of Lilith and I saw things in the past, the present, and a little into the future." Rei said.  
  
"Wait, used to be part of Lilith?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes. When you wished everything to be normal again. I was no longer part Angel. I'm pure human now." Rei said, with a tiny amount of happiness.  
  
"So, this mostly all has to refer back to a decision I made, right.?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes," Rei replied.  
  
Shinji sighs a little. Thinking that everything that happened was mostly about the Angels and Evas.  
  
"I guess I'll accept the things as it is. sister." Shinji said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah. brother," Rei said with a small smile only for Shinji.  
  
They look at each other, passing knowing glances. Then they pull each other into a tight embrace, one that is only used for family uses. They stayed that way for a very long time. They finally broke it. A siren broke them out of their trance. They looked at the city. Finally noticing that the siren was the signal that the cities are coming up again. They also noticed they lost track of time, it was already sunset. It was the most beautiful he has seen so far. Shinji looks at Rei.  
  
"Rei, why don't we go look at the sunset?" Shinji asks.  
  
"That would be great brother," Rei said happily.  
  
"Don't call me brother, call me Shinji by my first name. Don't call me Ikari either, sounds too informal," Shinji said. "Okay, Shinji," Rei said as she smile warmly at her brother.  
  
They both walked to the walk rails and leaned on it, bending forward and looking at the sunset, on looking the city. It was the first sunset that they seen as brother and sister.  
  
"I guess I made the right decision," Shinji looks at Rei.  
  
Rei just looks back and smiles, and looks back to the city.  
  
Finally it was getting a little dark, and they parted.  
  
"Hey, Rei, see you around more, okay, you're my sister. Don't stay in the house too long," Shinji says.  
  
"Okay, Shinji," Rei replies.  
  
They both on their separate ways. As Shinji walked back to his apartment, he was thinking, WOW, so many things happen in one day. Before he knew, he was already at the front steps of the apartment without knowing it. He opened the door. It was all dark gloomy. He thought to himself, (hmmm, they must've gone to sleep. Wait; isn't it a little bit early though?) As he thought this, he walked into the living room. At that moment, the lights went on, streamers flew to and fro, people that he knew like Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and. Asuka yelling "HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY!" Asuka's awake! All of a sudden, Rei opens the door and walks in. (thoughts: What the.)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
yeah, u might have guessed it, the next chp. Is Birthday party. Well, I was thinking of writing this in script form instead, since it's a lot easier. What do you think? PLZ REVIEW. I need ideas. kinda. 


	7. Birthday Party

Well, gotta say, the reviews kinda helped, thx to nova10 and InvincibleTitan. yeah this continues as well. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7. Shinji's uneventful 16th Birthday party.  
  
(Continuing from last left off.)  
  
(Thoughts: What the hell)  
  
Everyone was there. Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, Misato, and even Asuka! All of a sudden, Rei walks in the door, holding a present, followed by Maya, Ritsuko, and Kaji.  
  
"WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU!" Misato stormed as she saw Kaji stepping in.  
  
"Uhh." Kaji replied, couldn't really get a good answer.  
  
"Calm down Misato, geez, still acting like when you were in College!" Ritsuko said.  
  
Misato turned away and you could almost see steam rising out of her ears. Shinji was still having the same thoughts he had over and over again in his mind, when a kamikaze penguin charges at him happily.  
  
(Oh crap, eyebrows twitching)  
  
Pen-Pen landed on Shinji so hard, knocking him over. Everyone laughed, except for Asuka, which just stared at him from the back of the room with cold eyes. Pen-Pen jumped off the fallen Shinji, and squawked happily. Shinji sat up, and gently patted the penguin's head, managing a smile. He was still apparently still puzzled by what was happening.  
  
"Umm, Misato, what's going on," Shinji asked.  
  
(Everyone falls down)  
  
"Hehehe, well, duhh, it's your 16th birthday!" Misato exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. yeah," Shinji replied.  
  
(Everyone sweat dropped)  
  
"Well, let's get started," Misato finally broke the silence.  
  
Everyone shuffled past everyone and squeezed through the doorway to the living room. There was a big birthday cake in the center of the table. He got closer to it to get a better look.  
  
"Happy 16th Birthday Shinji," was written on the cake with icing, with a Eva 01 giving a peace sign.  
  
(Shinji sweat drops)  
  
"What, you don't like it?" Misato asked frustrated, "It took me at least 1 hour to do that, not counting the one before that I blown up."  
  
"No, no, it's ok, I mean good," Shinji stammered.  
  
Misato eyes him carefully for a few moments.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, sit down, and get ready," Misato yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said half-heartily.  
  
Everyone sat and gathered around the table and the cake with 16 candles in it. Everyone sang "Happy birthday" to him (wait, I don't think they do that in Japan, well tell me). He was about to blow out the candles and make a wish, when he caught Misato nudging Asuka for some reason from the corner of his eye. Asuka finally stood up unwillingly, and stood over the cake, and put on her cutest face.  
  
"Shinji, happy 16th birthday. You know, I made all the letters and the Eva, since Misato wasn't artistic enough to do it," Asuka said cutely.  
  
"What was that!!!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Oh nothing," Asuka said, shrugging it off.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but look down. He swore he could smell something burning.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU BAKA HENTAI!" Asuka yelled, her face red.  
  
"No, it's not that." Shinji said nervously, eyes twitching, still can't help but look.  
  
"THEN WHAT IS IT!" Asuka stormed again.  
  
By this time, either everyone has fallen down, sweat dropping, or eyes twitching.  
  
"I think I smell something burning." his voice trailed off as he lowered his head and looked under. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? TRYING TO GET A BETTER VIEW!?!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"No. oh crap, Asuka, your shirt is gonna be on fire!" Shinji yelled.  
  
After hearing this, Asuka flung herself back and looked down, there was a black mark on her dress.  
  
"YOU." Asuka yelled, pointing a shaking finger at him.  
  
(thoughts, Shinji: oh crap, why me. I don't wanna die yet)  
  
Everyone bursts out in laughter. Asuka looks around the table. Both Asuka and Shinji blush at what has just happened. Asuka decided that it would be best if she just got back to where she was. After saying adding some comments, they started to slice the cake, and chow down. After a few minutes of munching, Pen-Pen comes squawking up to the table. He sat down next to Misato.  
  
"You want a piece too, Pen-Pen?" Misato asked.  
  
Pen-Pen nodded in approval. Misato cut another slice, but a little smaller for Pen-Pen. He started eating with his beak. While on the other side of Misato, Asuka sat there, poking at the slice of cake, thinking of what to do to get him back for what he did. All of a sudden, an idea sprang into her mind. She cast on a evil smile. She took the slice of cake in her hand, no one noticing, and threw it straight at Shinji. Just as Shinji looked up, the same thoughts ran through is mind again before the slice of cake hit him.  
  
(Oh man, not again, third time today!!!)  
  
SPLAT, Everyone was laughing like Hyenas at the incident. Shinji was on the ground, with a slice of cake smothered all over his face.  
  
"HAHAHA, Ikari, you got killed!" Toji laughed.  
  
He started to growl in anger. He slowly stood up, grabbing his own slice of cake, and aimed at the red head that was laughing her ass off. His eyebrows were twitching. He reared back.  
  
"Take this!!!" Shinji shouted.  
  
In a second, Asuka was also covered in cake. She wasn't knocked over, but she sat there. Moments later, she lifted her hand in a threatening way. She took Misato's slice of cake and was about to throw it when a slice of cake went flying across the room into Hikari. Hikari's dress was covered in cake. Pen-Pen jumped up and down squawking. Everyone looked from Pen-Pen to Hikari. Asuka stared at the bird.  
  
"You little bird, I'm gonna enjoy having you for desert!" Hikari yelled as she got out of her seat and ran for the penguin.  
  
Toji just looked at her go. What the hell happened to- He never got the chance to finish his thought as he too was smothered by cake. He looked in front of him. Kensuke had a devilish grin.  
  
"Why you!!!" Toji yelled. He grabbed his slice of cake and ran across the room standing over the now little form of Kensuke. Toji had an evil grin on.  
  
"This is what happens when you mess with me," Toji said devilishly. He whipped the cake straight into Kensuke's private. He looked down. He started blushing because of what it looks like. By following suit, Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko, and Maya all got their cake and started throwing it at each other. Rei just sat there looking at the incident with curiosity. She picked her piece of cake as well, and aimed at Shinji. With dead accuracy, it hit him straight on the forehead, which sending him out of his seat the second time.  
  
"What the," Shinji stammered.  
  
As he got up again, he looked around. He found Rei smiling at him. Shinji started grinning devilishly as well, he took the remnants of the cake that was scattered all over the place, and slowly walked over to Rei. He crouched and he smeared the cake all over her face. All you could see afterward were her mouth. Shinji started laughing.  
  
(Meanwhile with the other ppl)  
  
Misato threw the cake straight at Kaji, but he dodged it, which caused Pen- Pen to be pummeled. Pen-Pen got up and started flapping his wings like crazy and ran and charged at Kaji. Kaji was still unaware of the situation. Pen-Pen jumped onto Kaji's head and started flapping him with his wings (flippers, I dunno).  
  
"Oh what the," Kaji yelled.  
  
Misato was yelling hysterically. Misato opened her eyes, and right above her was Asuka tossing a piece of cake in her hand.  
  
"You wouldn't," Misato said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Asuka said, as she smothered the cake into Misato's face. Ritsuko and Maya were both smothering each other, but not as heavily as the others. Soon, they realized that there weren't any good pieces of cake left to throw, so they finally called it truce and stopped. They looked around, it was a mess. The walls and windows were all covered in cake. After surveying their surroundings, everyone laughed almost at the same time.  
  
Everyone decided it would be best if everyone took a shower and get cleaned, before opening presents or doing any more stuff.  
  
After spending a great amount of time washing and getting dressed, they sat in front of the TV, and started opening presents.  
  
Shinji stared at all the presents. Not once in his life has he received so many gifts. He didn't know which one to open first. But Toji got up and told Shinji to open his first. Shinji tore open the wrapping, and looked inside. He looked inside, it was a thick magazine that was labeled "The Hottest Babes of All Time" Shinji blushed and looked up. Everyone looked at the title and stared at Toji.  
  
"TOJI!" Hikari yelled.  
  
"What, I thought he might like it." Toji explained.  
  
Hikari sighed, and offered Shinji to open hers next. He opened it and looked inside. It was a brand new MP3 player.  
  
"You can download all the new songs. or old songs that you like on to it and listen to it whenever you want!" Hikari explained.  
  
"Thanks, Hikari!" Shinji beamed.  
  
"Shinji, open my up now," Kensuke said.  
  
"ok," Shinji said.  
  
He tore the coverings, and almost tore the box. He looked inside, and took out replicas of Eva 00, 01, 02, and 03. Shinji stared at them. They looked exactly like the Evas.  
  
"Where." Shinji started asking.  
  
"Well, they started selling them in the local mall, so I decided to buy you them," Kensuke said.  
  
"It's great," Shinji said.  
  
Next came Rei. Shinji opened the box and took out a thick and heavy book. He read out loud the cover.  
  
"Classic songs for Cello," Shinji read.  
  
Shinji looked up.  
  
"Well, after all, you do play the cello, and you love the songs, right? So I thought you could play them as well on the cello, brother, I mean Shinji." Rei said.  
  
Everyone stared at Rei on what she just said.  
  
"Brother?" Misato stuttered.  
  
"We'll tell you later, ok Misato," Shinji said.  
  
"ok." Misato said, still bewildered by the comment.  
  
"Right. Why don't you open my next, Shinji?" Asuka asked.  
  
Shinji took the present and unwrapped it. He looked inside. There was a German Dictionary. He looked up puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, it's for learning German in ways," Asuka said.  
  
Shinji looked down at the box again, and noticed a paper at the bottom of the box. He looked at it with wide eyes. It said " I need to speak with you later. Happy 16th Birthday!" He looked up again. Asuka was faintly smiling.  
  
All of a sudden, a automatic door was heard opening and a hyper penguin started running at Shinji again. He stopped right in front of him, and dropped the present.  
  
"For me?" Shinji asked.  
  
The penguin jumped up and down. Shinji started unwrapping the present. He looked inside and found a Pen-Pen alarm clock. He took it out and looked at it. He smiled.  
  
"It's great!" Shinji exclaimed, "Better than my old one!"  
  
Pen-Pen jumped up and down squawking. He finally stopped and sat down, enjoying the rest of the party. Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, and Kaji gave the last present. They handed him a small box. He looked at it, and started unwrapping it. He looked inside. His eyes started to fill with tears. He took the picture frame out. It had a picture of his mother and him when he was small in a park. His mom was laughing. Memories of Third Impact flooded his mind again..  
  
"Thank you," Shinji said barely, "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Well, umm, you see." Ritsuko stammered, "I went inside MAGI and found these pictures, and we decided it was the best thing to get you.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Shinji said again.  
  
"Well, why don't we get started on our other activities then?" Misato asked, trying to change subjects.  
  
Shinji looked up "What activities?"  
  
Misato help up a spinner, "Let's play twister!"  
  
Everyone's eye twitched, but they accepted anyways. Toji, Hikari and Kensuke were the first ones up. Hikari was the only person that was flexible, so she did well. The other two didn't go that well. Toji almost ended up breaking and twisting his back. Kensuke couldn't reach enough and fell to the ground, which caused everyone else to fall as well, since their legs, and arms were all tangled. Everyone laughed at this.  
  
Next up were Misato and Kaji. Ritsuko and Maya passed up the chance to play, since they weren't that interested in it. You could hear Misato swearing at Kaji for placing this foot/hand there and so forth. At the end, when Kaji's hand went too far, Misato kicked Kaji in the private and sending him into a nearby wall (j/k). All the men cringed as if in pain.  
  
The last group was Asuka, Shinji, and Rei. It started out decent enough, until Shinji started making he same mistakes that Kaji made. There were times when Asuka yell "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" or "DON"T YOU DARE PUT THAT HAND THERE!" Rei just kept playing as if Asuka didn't yell at all. At the end, Shinji went a little too far as well, which also caused Asuka to kick Shinji in the private and into the same wall as Kaji. (still j/k) Shinji got up after the attack, and sat next to Kaji, who was still nursing the damage.  
  
"You too?" Kaji asked as Shinji sat down.  
  
"Yeah." Shinji said, "Why do women hit so hard. especially there?"  
  
"What was that???" Asuka asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Shinji quickly replied.  
  
After that, Shinji looked around and noticed that Misato wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, where's Misato??" Shinji asked.  
  
Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, she came storming in the room with packs of Yebisu Beer (I think it is Yebisu). She sat down, ripped one out of its holders, popped the lid, and started guzzling it down. After a matter of seconds it was all empty.  
  
"YEAHHHH!" Misato screamed.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Misato abruptly stopped and looked at everyone. She started grinning.  
  
"Hehehe, umm. Why don't we have a drinking contest?" Misato finally asked.  
  
Everyone falls down.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kaji replied with a slight grin.  
  
Pen-Pen also jumped up in approval.  
  
"What about you, kids?" Misato asked.  
  
"No thanks," was their answer.  
  
So with that, Misato ripped two more cans of beer out of its package. Maya and Ritsuko looked at her, not speaking.  
  
"Hey Misato, I still have some tests at NERV, sorry I have to leave so early," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, me too, see ya," Maya said.  
  
"See ya then," Misato finally said, "So. let's get started."  
  
Beer after beer, they guzzled down. The kids watched with sweat drops on their heads. After about 10, they start to act really drunk. The penguin stopped at around 6 cans, and started walking back to his fridge, and walking into walls a lot of times too, before reaching it. Both Kaji and Misato were basically knocked out after 11. They basically fell asleep on the table. The kids looked at each other and decided to bring them to their rooms. Toji Hikari carried Misato into her room, while Asuka, Shinji, and Rei carried Kaji into her room too.  
  
"Wait, isn't it a bad idea to have them two together in one room?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Naw, don't worry, I wanna see what happens!" Asuka says.  
  
They just shrug and put them there and head off toward the living room again.  
  
"So what do you wanna do, it's all by ourselves now!" Asuka said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ehh, I hope yah like it.. PLZ REVIEW. Nxt. Chapter. Sleepover. 


	8. A Not so Pretty Sleepover

Thx for the reviews, well, this continues, it mostly about how he deals with the day and everyone else. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8 A Not so Pretty Sleepover  
  
(Continuation from last chapter.)  
  
"Well, what should we do now, we have the whole house to ourselves and there is no one that can tell me what to do!" Asuka declared.  
  
Everyone looks at each other not sure of what to do and what to say.  
  
"Why don't we have a sleepover? I've heard of those but have not had the chance to attend one. Do you think it is possible, Pilot Sohryu?" Rei asked.  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she just got ran over by a car. Their eyes were twitching. They couldn't believe what they heard. Rei actually said that she wanted to do something that had to do with something socializing. No one could believe, not even Asuka, that she made that request, on the exception of Shinji. He just stared at her, with a small smile.  
  
"What do you think, Shinji?" Rei asked.  
  
"Whoah. did she just call Ikari by his first name?" Toji asked hysterically.  
  
"Yeah, well. Rei and I have become quite close," Shinji replied.  
  
"Whoah, that creeps me out, she is actually acting normal!" Toji exclaimed.  
  
A little nerved at the last comment, Hikari exploded on Toji for some reason. "What is it you have against girls and especially Rei?"  
  
Everyone was really taken aback by the sudden outburst. Everyone started to stare at her with blinking eyes. She finally noticed everyone staring at her and she backed down for a while. Toji scooted next to Shinji and turned his back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey, Shinji, what is up with everyone today? First, Asuka starts to act nice. Then Rei starts saying we could have a sleepover. then Hikari explodes on me. What's up with this? (Sighs) Well, I guess I blew it. I wanted to get close to Hikari, but now she seems so pissed off, and I dunno how I'm gonna do it." Toji whispered to Shinji.  
  
"Well, I dunno how to answer most of your questions, but there is one thing that I could help you with Hikari," Shinji said.  
  
Toji raised an eyebrow. "Continue" "Well, since we're probably having a sleepover, you could try to pull something off, you know." Shinji said.  
  
Toji already knew what he meant, because before Third Impact, Shinji had given him some tips for him, but he never got a chance to use 'em. Third Impact.  
  
"Oh Shinji, what the hell happened with Third Impact?" Toji asked.  
  
Shinji blinked before totally absorbing what he had just asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know." Shinji lied.  
  
". well thanks," Toji replied.  
  
They turned around again, and found everyone staring at them with curiosity.  
  
"So, you finally done with your little secret talk?" Asuka asked teasingly.  
  
"You." Toji started, but remembered he didn't want anything else that could make Hikari any madder than she already is at the moment.  
  
"So you're finally growing some balls to stand up to me, you stooge!" Asuka taunted.  
  
"Yeah, how about we have a sleepover, it sounds like a great idea," Shinji said rather fast for an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah sure," Hikari replied rather fast for also she wanted to change the subject.  
  
Rei just nodded with a faint smile.  
  
"Yeah, ok, no problem," Toji replied hurriedly as well, fearing for his life.  
  
"You stooge." Asuka said, "Yeah, why not, let's have a sleepover.  
  
"Wait, I have to call my parents to tell them that I will spend the night here, ok?" Hikari added.  
  
"Yeah sure, just hurry up," Asuka said.  
  
After a few moments, she was finished with her cell phone. She was about to put it away, when Toji said.  
  
"Hey, Hikari, can I use that phone for a second, I gotta call my parents too," Toji asked.  
  
"Hey stooge, as you know, we have a phone in the room as well!" Asuka said.  
  
Hikari waited a few moments, then decided, "No. He can use mine."  
  
A small smile appeared on Toji's face as he reached over to receive the phone. He reached out, he intended on grabbing the phone, but by accident, he grabbed hold of Hikari's hand, blushing slightly at the touch.  
  
Asuka eyed them curiously.  
  
They finally came back to reality and broke the touch. Both of them looked away. Toji instinctively dialed in his number as fast as he could. He talked a few moments and finished and gave it back to Hikari. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for a very long time until a certain redhead snapped them back to reality once more.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute, the newly weds," Asuka said cutely  
  
Both Toji's and Hikari's face blushed. Shinji noticing that Toji was stuck in the situation, he finally decided to break the silence and get the day moving.  
  
"Well, let's get started with the sleepover then," Shinji said.  
  
After a few moments, everyone got up and started moving around, getting the littered beer cans off the floor and started preparing. Toji and Hikari were still blushing slightly. After some cleaning up, the girls went into Asuka's room to change for sleep, and the boys went into Shinji's room to change.  
  
* In Asuka's Room *  
  
"So, what have you and the stooge been doing lately? It seems you two have gotten quite close?" Asuka teased.  
  
"Well, that was what I was gonna ask you about Shinji," Hikari answered.  
  
Asuka started to slightly blush. "What, with that stupid baka, what would I want from that little perverted freak!?!" Asuka replied rather fast.  
  
"I do not think that Shinji is stupid nor a freak," Rei said, rather surprising the other two girls.  
  
"Why not Rei? Do you "like" him?" Asuka asked.  
  
Rei blushed slightly. "No, I do not think that kind of relationship is possible. I only love him as my brother."  
  
The other two girls blinked twice and stared in shock.  
  
"Wha-wha-what did you say. did you just call Shinji your brother?" They both asked hypercritically.  
  
"Yes. I am done dressing, I'm going outside now," Rei replied.  
  
Both girls fell down at the reply.  
  
* In Shinji's Room *  
  
"Jeez Shinji, this is what your room looks like, looks like a storage room to me," Toji said.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I haven't really thought of that." Shinji replied.  
  
"Well, man, honestly saying, I dunno what will happen tonight." Toji said as he wondered some more.  
  
"Yeah, with Asuka around, nothing goes normal," Shinji said.  
  
Just as he finished the sentence, they heard a door open and close and people falling down.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Shinji asked as he opened the door and stepped outside since he was already done dressing.  
  
At the same time, Asuka came running out. They bumped into each other, causing Asuka to fall back and landing in front of Hikari, causing Hikari to trip over Asuka, which at the same time Toji came out and Hikari all of a sudden knocked him down, and landing on him. All that was heard were moans. As everyone looked around, they all started to blush. Shinji was lying on top of Asuka and their faces were a few inches apart. Hikari was on top of Toji, and her hands were wrapped around him. They stayed that way for a while until Rei came over and asked if they were going to move or not. Everyone got up in a hurry and went to the living room, still blushing. As they arrived, they finally noticed that they forgot to put out futons. So Shinji quickly ran to the adjacent room to grab a futon, while Toji followed him as well. When they got there, they started whispering as they were retrieving the futons from a corner of the room.  
  
"Like that could have gotten better," Toji said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"That was pretty good, I mean, I hate to admit it but that felt kinda good. She had her arms around me." Toji said as he started blushing again.  
  
"Yeah." Shinji replied as he thought of how close he and Asuka were, "Well, let's go and deliver the futons."  
  
With that, they carried the futons back to the living room and laid them down. Apparently there were only two futons.  
  
"Um, there are only tw-" Shinji got cut off.  
  
"Yes, we can see. It's simple, I'll be with Hikari and Rei can have her own futon. And you and the stooge can sleep on the floor, grab some blankets."Asuka instructed.  
  
Toji and Shinji looked at each other and Toji knew that he couldn't complain about it by not getting made fun at. They both sighed and shrugged and was about to go get the blankets and covers when Rei started speaking.  
  
"It is not necessary for you two to sleep on the floor. I will. Toji and Shinji can sleep on the futon," Rei insisted.  
  
"Oh, no it's ok Rei, we'll sleep on the floor," Toji replied rather nervously.  
  
They entered Shinji's room again and got the blankets and covers and headed back. They set them down and sat on them, then started staring at the ceiling, wondering about the recent events.  
  
* Toji's thoughts *  
  
Oh man, I really got Hikari pissed. I hope she doesn't dump me or anything. Why is Rei acting all funky? Man, I almost died today. I swear Asuka was gonna kick me in the balls and probably send me to the hospital for a week if it hadn't been for Shinji. speaking of Shinji, he also has been acting a little strange today. he seems a little happier. dunno why, but I have a feeling that Asuka has something up her sleeve.I don't like the thought of that. Shinji could be in real trouble.  
  
* Shinji's thoughts *  
  
This is so weird, after one day, I get a sister that is half angel, then after that I come home and they surprise with this party. Everyone comes. Everyone that I know. Misato got drunk as usual. Asuka was really nice today. Asuka. I don't know why, but somehow, Asuka has lowered her temper a few notches these days. Why am I so happy. I act different. I act as if a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders. well, I guess there has. But I still do act different, I seem more happier than the Shinji before Third Impact.  
  
* Back to reality *  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted when a refrigerator door slid open and out waddled a rather hyper looking penguin. He squawked a few times as he walked over and plopped himself next to Rei, letting her rub its belly. It let out little squawks (I don't know what a penguin does when it is getting pat) to show how much he enjoyed it.  
  
"Hey Hikari," Asuka whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Hikari Replied.  
  
"Do you like that stooge," Asuka asked rather directly.  
  
At this, Hikari blushed. "Well, yes." Her voice trailing off.  
  
Asuka put on one of her devilish smiles. "Hey Toji, Hikari wants to be near you, so how 'bout I'll be with Shinji on the floor and you get your ass up and move!" Asuka said rather fast.  
  
At this both boys started blushing.  
  
"Yeah. sure," Toji replied, his face as red as a tomato.  
  
"Uh, ok." Shinji replied, remembering the last time he was near Asuka on the floor.  
  
Rei was watching this with interest while still patting Pen-Pen.  
  
So Toji and Asuka stood up and switched places, both blushing rather hard at the mostly the same reasons. Toji was going to be sleeping near Hikari, while Asuka will be sleeping near Shinji.  
  
As Toji reached his destination, he started to sweat slightly. Hikari just blushed. Toji decided to make a move and sat down beside her, his hand landing on hers. Both of them turned and faced each other, blushing.  
  
As Asuka reached her destination, she on purposely tangled herself in the sheets, tripped and fell into Shinji's lap just to see his reaction. As she fell into Shinji's lap, her soft silky hair waved past his face. It felt so soft. As he looked downwards, he started to blush. Asuka lay there in his lap not wanting to move. He tried many times to speak but his throat went dry and he couldn't get one word out. Asuka smiled a little at the boy's reaction. She took it another step farther. She made herself a little more comfortable and stayed there for a while to see how long Shinji would last before melting. Finally, Shinji gathered some confidence and asked the girl in his lap.  
  
"Um, Asuka, can you move." Shinji asked with a nervous voice.  
  
"No, why should I? Besides this is very comfortable." Asuka replied.  
  
Shinji sighed at his attempt. He didn't know why he acted so unnatural towards her, as if she was a stranger.  
  
(Shinji's thoughts: Ehhh, why not, just go to sleep and she might get off. on second thought, I think I like it this way.)  
  
So he lay back with Asuka still in his lap.  
  
Toji and Hikari stared at each other a little longer before looking away and staring at a random object. It was Toji who broke the silence first.  
  
"Well, I'm getting tired from the whole day, I'm going to sleep. If you want, I'll sleep on the floor as well." Toji said.  
  
"No.no, it's ok." Hikari replied, blushing even more.  
  
"Ok, night." Toji said as he lied down and started to sleep.  
  
As Hikari noticed that Toji has started to sleep and that Rei is sleeping too and that Asuka is on Shinji's lap while Shinji lay back. WHAT! Did I miss something? How did Asuka make Shinji stay calm like that.? Oh man, this is all getting to my head, better get some rest. She lay down next to Toji.  
  
Shinji was pretending to sleep and also testing what Asuka would do. As he was thinking, Asuka got up a little enough to move and moved up more towards his chest. When she reached his chest, she lay down again next to him completely this time.  
  
(Shinji's thoughts: What the hell is happening here, did I miss something? She is acting so nice. Now she is all the way here on my chest while sleeping. Oh man. The other day if I just touched her hand she probably would've sent me to the hospital. Now she is like lying on op of me without a worry. Something weird is happening.)  
  
(Asuka's thoughts: Well, I guess he took it better than I thought. Hmm. well, I'll make another move later, but now, man I'm tired. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Those blue eyes. He better not be having any of those Hentai thoughts about me right now or else I would have to send him to the hospital!)  
  
Everyone in the Katsuragi residence slept peacefully that night. No nightmares haunted them.  
  
Misato and Kaji were sound asleep in her room.  
  
Rei was sleeping soundly accompanied by Pen-Pen who was in Rei's embrace.  
  
Toji was sleeping soundly, while Hikari was moving around a little in her sleep. She became unaware that she has crept pretty close up to Toji and wrapped her arms around him, mumbling in her sleep "Don't let go. Don't let go."  
  
Shinji slept peacefully, while after Asuka figured out that Shinji was really asleep, she wrapped her arms around Shinji like Hikari and whispered into his ear "Don't leave me." With that, they slept like that.  
  
Everyone was sound asleep, getting ready for what awaited them the next day.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, yeah, it was kinda boring but it is just a little chapter that enhances the story. The future chapters will be better and more action and stuff. Here are some clues for future chapters = Keywords: Yui, Future of pilots, Eva 01. PLZ REVIEW 


	9. Troubles stir and Yui reawakened

Hey hey hey!!! This is the 8th chapter. This one will be really good. Nothing else to say, all the original stuff. well, enjoy! : ) ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8 Troubles stir and Yui and Eva reawakened  
  
At the Katsuragi Residence all was silent, but not for long. Everyone slept soundly, not noticing the ones that slept next to them. After the first rays of light shone brightly into the messy apartment, a body began to stir.  
  
Hikari slowly opened her eyes, observing her surroundings. That was when Toji woke up at the movement beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around. He tried to sit up but found Hikari's arms wrapped around him. He started to sweat nervously. By that time, Hikari noticed that Toji was awake and started to sweat as well. Toji shifted his body around slowly and came face to face with Hikari. None of them spoke, they just stared at each other.  
  
Shinji started to wake as he felt a heavy weight on his chest move. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with something that could've given a boy a nosebleed any day. He was staring at the open top of Asuka's yellow T- shirt. He couldn't stop staring. At that moment, Asuka lifted her head and saw Shinji staring at her. She followed his gaze and at once became furious. She flung her hand back and slapped him across both sides of his face.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?!" Shinji stormed finally awake, rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"What do you think, taking a free look, and probably taking an advantage of me while sleeping!" Asuka stormed.  
  
By this time, Rei, Pen-Pen, Hikari, and Toji were all staring at them. Shinji sat up and moved a fair distance away from Asuka, just incase of another attack. Pen-Pen got up and waddled back to the door of his refrigerator. Before opening it, he turned and gave Rei a happy "Wark". Rei smiled gently, go up and headed towards Asuka room to change back to her normal clothes. As Hikari turned away from Asuka and back to Toji, he found him looking at her as well. She followed his gaze like and found him looking at the same thing that Shinji was looking at a moment ago before Asuka slapped him. She blushed, then became very mad. Toji seeing this became scared. Seeing that there was nothing else to do but to resolve to slapping him as well like Asuka, she flung back her hand and slapped him across the face two times.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?!" Toji screamed, massaging his cheeks tenderly.  
  
"What do you think!" Hikari stormed.  
  
Toji sensing her anger flaring again, he quickly scampered to where Shinji was sitting, rubbing his cheeks. Shinji looked up and saw Toji walking over to him. He also noticed that he too was rubbing his cheeks.  
  
As he sat down, Shinji asked, "Man, you too? I never knew that she had it in her."  
  
"Well, apparently, she does. She hits really hard too!" Toji exclaimed.  
  
At that moment, a loud BANG and a SLAP was heard. A moment later, Kaji ran out of Misato's room, holding on to dear life as a desk was sent flying into the air, barely missing him. A loud BANG was heard as Misato slammed her door shut. Kaji was also rubbing his cheeks gingerly. He looked down at the two other boys, which also apparently were rubbing their cheeks as well. He decided to sit down since they had things in common. They looked at each other and exchanged glances.  
  
"You too?" asked Shinji and Toji almost in unison.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." his voice trailing off.  
  
They returned to their staring at something random throughout the house. After the girls were done changing in Asuka's room, they came out and decided to have a little rest and watch TV. As they turned on the TV, the door to Misato's room slid open. Kaji looked to his right and found Misato towering over him. He started to sweat immediately and his eyebrow started twitching. He quickly hid behind Toji for cover.  
  
"What the." Toji's voice trailed off as a killing looking Misato started to come up to them, "Oh crap."  
  
With that Toji ran for cover behind Shinji while Kaji took cover behind Toji. Shinji looked up to see what was causing this disturbance. He quickly found the answer, and he didn't like a bit. He started sweating immediately. (Oh man, I think she's gonna kill me, c'mon think of something fast. oh crap) As Misato came almost a yard away from the frozen Shinji, she quickly put on one of her cute faces.  
  
"Aww, Shinji, won't you please move. I gotta kill someone," Misato said sweetly.  
  
Shinji started sweating so much that it drenched his shirt. His eyebrows started twitching as to what Misato just said.  
  
"I SAID MOVE IT!!" Misato screamed finally getting impatient.  
  
After that all that was heard was screams and yelling of one mad woman and three victims. They ran around the house, Kaji in the lead, Toji second, and Shinji following last. Misato threw anything she could get at Kaji, not caring if it Toji or Shinji. Shinji was thinking at this moment: Man, not even my Eva's berserker is that menacing.  
  
While that was happening, the three girls were silently watching TV, while the chase was still going.  
  
"What do you think they're doing? It sounds fun." Hikari asked.  
  
"Well, I guess it must be fun, I mean, they're screaming their ass off right now!" Asuka explained. (Well, serves them right, she thought).  
  
This went on for like another hour or so, the four chasing each other madly, the three girls watching TV as if nothing is happening. Finally after the 70th time around the house, Misato ran out of furniture to use. When coming upon the kitchen, she saw knives and cutting boards. (yeah, those will do perfectly) She grabbed them and started the chase once again.  
  
(Shinji's thoughts: WHAT THE HELL, SHE'S USING KNIVES NOW, OH MAN, I SWEAR SHE WANTS TO KILL US.)  
  
(Toji's thoughts: OH MAN, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!)  
  
(Kaji's thoughts: MAN I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MESSED WITH HER. WHAT THE HELL, ARE THOSE KNIVES!)  
  
After more chasing and throwing, finally Misato made a statement during the chase.  
  
"You know Toji, Shinji, you don't help me to capture Kaji, it was nice of you though." Misato said panting.  
  
Shinji and Toji stopped dead in their tracks. Misato sped by them saying "Thanks for helping though" Both of them fell to the floor.  
  
(Shinji's thoughts: What the hell, I thought she wanted to kill me for not letting her kill Kaji there and then)  
  
Toji was thinking along the same lines. They finally sat up, still out of breath. They looked around to find Misato and Kaji, sure enough, there came Kaji and a knife throwing Misato after him. Both kids sweat dropped. They sighed, then retreated to where the girls were watching TV.  
  
"Had fun?" Asuka teased.  
  
"You have no idea," Shinji replied, still out of breath.  
  
* After like another half hour *  
  
"Man, how long can she run?" Toji exclaimed, seeing Misato still chasing Kaji.  
  
Shinji shrugged and kept on watching TV. They were disturbed when the phone rang. Asuka got up and answered the phone. After a minute, she hung up and called to Misato.  
  
"HEY MISATO, DR. AKAGI CALLED AND SAID WE HAVE TO MEET HER AT NERV TODAY!" Asuka yelled over the commotion.  
  
All was heard from Misato was a "okay, I'm almost done". Everyone except Kaji and Misato sweat dropped. Finally, Kaji got a little smart and ran for the door, quickly reached for the doorknob and turned, opened the door, and shut it before Misato reached it. As he shut it, Misato couldn't stop in time and collided with door, making a hole in it indicating where she crashed. She looked out the hole to find Kaji taking the elevator down.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Misato roared as she went out and took the stairs. You'll be amazed at how fast she ran down the stairs.  
  
* Back at the apartment *  
  
"So, what you guys wanna do?" Asuka asked, since it was still a bit early for Toji or Hikari to be leaving.  
  
"Let's just watch a movie, we have enough time for one," Hikari insisted.  
  
"Sure," Shinji replied.  
  
"Yeah," Toji responded.  
  
"I would like that," Rei replied.  
  
At that moment, the door to the refrigerator opened again and out hopped the happy penguin. Apparently, he has been eavesdropping on the conversation. He quickly jumped into Rei's laps. He gave her a small "wark".  
  
"So, what kind do you wanna watch?" Asuka asked Hikari.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen a horror movie in a long time," Hikari replied.  
  
"Great, I was thinking of a horror movie too. How about we watch THE RING?" Asuka asked, "It's one of the most scariest movies in the 21st century, it is still pretty good." (In my opinion, it wasn't that scary, I found it funny in some ways)  
  
"Sure," Hikari replied.  
  
They started watching the movie. Shinji sat on the left side. Asuka was right next to him, while Hikari sat next to Asuka. Toji sat next to Hikari, while Rei sat at the very right end with Pen-Pen in her laps. At moments where it was really scary, Asuka decided to test Shinji again. She moved really close when it was really close to the scary moment, then when it happened, Asuka pretended to be frightened and let out a shriek and grabbed Shinji, almost embracing him. He blushed profusely.  
  
Hikari seeing this, she knew that she was setting him up again, since they were discussing it while they were chasing each other. She decided to make her move. When the next scary part came up, she shrieked as well, and grabbed hold of Toji. He didn't blush as much as Shinji, but he wrapped his own arms around her to make her feel better. Hikari never knew that Toji would do that, but it made her feel good. So she let him stay like that through the whole movie.  
  
Shinji seeing this, thought to himself: Man, Shinji, make a move, why do you always have to be a wuss! Follow what Toji's doing) So, after sometime, he slowly slipped his arm behind Asuka and wrapped his arm around her. Surprised at this she looked at him. (Oh man, please don't kill me, I won't do that again, I swear!) But she just smiled gently and hugged Shinji even closer, and resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way till the end of the movie.  
  
After the movie ended, the two couples still held each other close, unaware that the movie has ended. Rei noticing this, she made a comment:  
  
"You know that the movie ended five minutes ago," Rei said a-matter-of- factly.  
  
At that the two couples let go of each other rather unwillingly. Shinji got up so that nothing would happen to him, and turned the TV back to the news that they were watching. What he saw surprised him. On the screen was a huge car accident. The speaker came on and said that the cause of these accidents was of a purple haired woman chasing a guy that had a beard and was wearing a bluish shirt. Everyone in the room fell down. After they got up, and cleaned a little bit of the rooms, Hikari, Toji, and Rei left for their own houses.  
  
After a while, the front door opened and in came Misato, rather messed up looking. As she walked around, the kids avoided her as much as possible. Misato noticing this finally broke the silence.  
  
"What," Misato asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," They replied.  
  
"Then why are you avoiding me as much as possible?" Misato asked.  
  
"What, we're not," They lied.  
  
"C'mon, what is it?" Misato asked. "Well, you almost killed me," Shinji stated.  
  
"Then you caused this major car accident," Asuka stated.  
  
"Well, that was only minor." Misato replied.  
  
"Minor?" They both yelled in astonishment.  
  
". Well, Ritsuko called me again and said that we should go soon, so get ready," Misato said, trying to get off the topic.  
  
"Why are we going?" Shinji asked.  
  
"You have another Sync. Test," Misato replied.  
  
Shinji started sweating, "What, didn't the Evas get destroyed?"  
  
"No, they were in "Ok" condition, and now we repaired it, we need the pilots again," Misato explained.  
  
"But why do we need it, there are no more angels!" Shinji asked.  
  
"That I don't know. Probably against SEELE or something. We might find out when we get there, but I have a feeling that they're hiding something.  
  
Shinji didn't say a thing but turned around and flopped himself onto the couch. Misato went into her room to get changed into her uniform. After leaving Asuka there, alone in the middle of the room puzzled, she finally decided to go over to where Shinji was. She approached him slowly, and sat down next to him. She slowly looked at Shinji face. She gasped as she found Shinji's face stained with tears. Then she decided to do something that the old Asuka never would've done. She held Shinji in a warm embrace and said these words softly.  
  
"I know what you're feeling, don't worry, I'm here for you," Asuka whispered.  
  
Finally noticing the presence of Asuka, he looked at her, staring into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Shinji finally broke the stare and hugged her back. They stayed that way until Misato came looking for them. As she approached them, she noticed them. (Aww, I shouldn't disturb them, not at the moment at least, we need to get going though) She gently tip toed back to where she was then called for them. They broke the hug and went to the door getting ready for the trip.  
  
As Misato came, she decided to trust them and let them have some time together and let them walk together to NERV.  
  
"Hey, Asuka, Shinji, I have a little errand that I have to accomplish before going to NERV, you two can walk there by yourselves.  
  
They both nodded, Asuka seemed a little happy about this. As they walked into the parking lot, and waving good bye to Misato as she zoomed off at a killer speed, almost causing another accident. They both sighed and started walking towards NERV.  
  
On the walk, they were engaged in some small talk, passing some small stores that were on the sides of the streets. When they were almost there, they passed a dark alleyway. As they passed it, a gangster looking person came out from the alleyway and grabbed hold of Asuka and carried her into the alleyway.  
  
"Shinji!!" Asuka yelled to Shinji for help.  
  
Shinji seeing this, he got enraged. How can he have anything happen to Asuka! He once made a promise to himself that he would protect her at all costs, even if it meant his own life. He ran after them as fast as he could. After finally catching up, the gangster suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
"So little boy, out saving your little girlfriend, eh!" He said mockingly.  
  
"Let go of her right now," Shinji said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared. HAHAHAHAHA!" The gangster replied.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!!!" Shinji roared as he charged at him.  
  
"Heh," smirked the gangster as he tossed Asuka to the right as he prepared to fight this little wimp.  
  
As Shinji approached the man, he reared back and threw himself towards him. The man dodged him easily, but Shinji knowing that he was going to dodge, spun around and swept his leg, which caused the man to fall down. Shinji wasn't about to let the man to get away with this. Upon approaching the body on the floor, he reared his leg back for a kick. As he extended the kick out, the man grabbed his foot and spun him around, smashing him into the concrete. The man stumbled as he got up again. He drew out a knife and tossed it in his hand, waiting for the kid to get up.  
  
As Shinji sat up, he noticed that there was blood dripping from his shirt. (What the). He spun around to meet his foe once again. He stood up and faced him. This time it was the man that charged at him. From what he could make out from the darkness, he had a knife, and it was coming straight at him. He dodged to the side, only to be grazed in the side. He cupped his hand over his side and withdrew it. There was blood dripping. As he looked up again, he saw the man. He had menacing eyes, face that was full of scars. He raised the knife and started to charge at him again. But this time, Shinji knew the weakness of this man. From what he could make out of him, he was a burly man, but he was slow. So from upon nearing him, he ducked and rammed into his stomach, causing him to gape and trying to draw in air. He dropped the knife and bent down. Shinji slowly reached down and picked up the knife. As he slowly approached the crouched man, he stopped.  
  
"Tell me, why did you want to hurt Asuka!?!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"So that's what your little girlfriend's name, eh!" The man laughed.  
  
Shinji got pissed off at him for the way that he was treating Asuka. He reared his leg back again to kick. Once again, did the man grab his leg and spun him around and slam him to the ground. Shinji lay there, the wind knocked out of him. He lay there panting. He was just too strong. The man grabbed Shinji by the collar and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"So ready, to die?" The man asked mockingly.  
  
"You first!" Shinji roared as he thrust the knife into the man's chest.  
  
The man at once released his grip on Shinji, letting him fall down and collapse on the floor. The man stared down at his chest, his own knife protruding from his chest. I will not allow this to happen to me, thought the man. He wrapped his hand around the hilt of the knife, and pulled, his face was twisted with pain. Blood came out from the opening. He switched the position of the knife so that it was facing down.  
  
"Ha, DIE!" the man roared as he started thrusting the knife into the back of Shinji.  
  
At that moment, a loud WHACK was heard. The man stumbled around a little and turned around, still dazed at had hit him. He saw the girl he had captured, and the thing that had hit him. It was a baseball bat.  
  
"Why you little runt!" the man roared as he approached Asuka.  
  
Asuka swung one more time with all her strength and hit him directly in the head, knocking him out (well duh). He fell down to the floor with a loud THUD.  
  
"That serves you right you BASTERD!" She yelled.  
  
She dropped her bat and ran to the bleeding figure. She turned him around and saw that the cuts weren't that major, but it was bleeding still. She quickly took out her cell phone from her pocket (I dunno where she puts it, she doesn't have a purse.) and dialed Ritsuko's number. Finally after a few beeps, the line connected.  
  
"Hello," Ritsuko said into the phone.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, this is me Asuka. Please help me, Shinji is like bleeding to death," Asuka almost cried.  
  
"WHAT, ok, where's Misato?" "She drove off first, she said that she had business to attend to!" Asuka said.  
  
"Ok, crap. Ok, where are you right now!" Ritsuko said hurriedly.  
  
"We're basically at NERV, just few minutes and we're there," Asuka replied.  
  
"Ok, Asuka I want you to bring Shinji to NERV, I'll be waiting for you," Ritsuko replied before the line closed.  
  
"Oh man. Shinji, hold on.!" Asuka pleaded.  
  
She was worried about Shinji's wounds, even though it was bleeding only a little now. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and looked at him. She found a cut at his thigh. Then she looked at his arms, there were about 5 little cuts or scrapes from falling. She quickly tore a bit of her clothing and wrapped it around Shinji's cut. (Good thing I went to medical training in College!) As she finished the wrapping, she put his shirt back on. She lifted the unconscious figure up and wrapped his arm around her neck and started hauling him towards NERV.  
  
It was after a minute that Shinji regained consciousness. He noticed that his arm felt like it was going to be ripped out of his socket. His wound in his thigh seemed to stop bleeding. Then he noticed that he was being carried along. He looked over and saw a very worried Asuka carrying him by the arm. He slowly moved, and Asuka noticing this, she stopped and let Shinji stand on his own. He stood and looked at her.  
  
"Thanks Asuka." Shinji said as his voice trailed off.  
  
Asuka smiled a little, then turned hard on him again, "Who told you I needed help anyways. I handled him very well. You didn't need to go suicide, you know!" Asuka stormed, but Shinji didn't care, he just stared at her.  
  
"Well, we better get to NERV," Shinji said.  
  
"Yeah," Asuka replied softly.  
  
They started walking towards NERV. After a few minutes, they arrived and slid their cards through and the doors opened. They walked in and turned a series of corners and doors, before arriving at the main room where Ritsuko had told them to go. Upon arriving, there were medics and Ritsuko stood there impatiently. After seeing them come in, Ritsuko came up to Shinji.  
  
"Shinji, are you ok?" Ritsuko asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, we were coming here, then when we past a dark alleyway, this basterd came up to Asuka and grabbed her and took her into the alleyways. So I followed them and we fought and. here's the outcome," Shinji explained.  
  
Ritsuko sighed.  
  
"You look okay though, so I don't have to worry about it," Ritsuko sighed again.  
  
"Yeah, I bandaged him up," Asuka stated proudly.  
  
Shinji felt his cheeks grow warm. After realizing why they had to come here in the first place, he decided ask a question.  
  
"Umm, Dr. Akagi. Am I still having Sync. Tests?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I do." Ritsuko was cut off.  
  
"May all pilots report to for Synchronization Tests," boomed the loudspeaker.  
  
"I guess you do." Ritsuko sighed, "He never let's anyone go off easy."  
  
* At the Changing rooms *  
  
After Asuka and Shinji ran towards the Locker rooms to change, they ran upon Rei. She was heading towards the locker rooms too.  
  
"Brother, what happened to you!?!" Rei asked upon noticing the cuts and blood stains.  
  
"Oh nothing, don't worry, it's all good," Shinji reassured her.  
  
"Oh yeah, Shinji, what's up with the brother thing hunh?" Asuka asked Shinji.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later," Shinji told Asuka as he hurriedly ran off to the locker rooms.  
  
Once finished changing, they reported to the cages and were helped into the entry plugs. The LCL started to fill.  
  
"All systems green. Test starting now," reported Hyuga.  
  
"Right," Misato replied. She opened a connection two all Evas, "Ok kids, this will be a normal test what so ever, so. just be patient."  
  
The test proceeded without error. After completion, the kids went back to the locker rooms and took a shower. After that Asuka and Rei changed back to normal clothes and was about to report back to the command room to receive scores. But Asuka noticed that Shinji wasn't finished yet, usually, he was the first one done. She told Rei that she forgot something and went back to the locker rooms. But she went into the boy side. She found Shinji half dressed. He was wearing his pants, but not his shirt. He was staring at his wound.  
  
"Shinji," Asuka whispered.  
  
At the mention of his name, he merely fell over.  
  
"A- Asuka. what are you doing here?" Shinji asked nervously.  
  
"Seeing what you're doing. You're usually the first one out," Asuka explained, eyeing the wound, "Want me to wrap that again?"  
  
Shinji blushed, "Uh sure."  
  
Asuka went over to a little box and took out a first aid kit. She took out some De-contamination liquid (dunno what they use in the future) and wrapping clothe. She sat next to Shinji and slowly applied the liquid into the cut. He winced at the searing pain. After that, she gently wrapped the cut with the cloth. After done with that, she put the things away and started heading out.  
  
"Wait." Shinji said.  
  
She turned around.  
  
Shinji smiled warmly, "Thanks Asuka"  
  
"Baka," Asuka whispered.  
  
After she left, Shinji got dressed and reported to the command room. After arriving, the three kids awaited their scores.  
  
"Asuka, with a score of 76%, Rei with a score of 70%, and Shinji, you have a score of 81%!" Ritsuko announced.  
  
"Ha, baka, I'm going to beat you!" Asuka declared.  
  
"Let's see what happens then!" Shinji replied with a small smile.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Eva 01 is reactivating!" Hyuga reported.  
  
"What that is not possible!" Ritsuko declared, "The entry plug and pilot are not in there!"  
  
At that instant, Eva 01's eyes started glowing.  
  
"Sir, AT field found in the cage of Eva 01!" Maya reported, "Something is taking form on the bridge!"  
  
"Is it another angel? But how!?!" Misato asked in astonishment.  
  
"No, it's human, pattern detected, it's human sir," Maya reported again, "Sir, DNA confirmed."  
  
"Put direct connection to the cage," Gendo stated calmly.  
  
At once on screen was the image of the cage of Eva 01. In front of it, on the bridge, a human form was taking place. After another 2 minutes, the shape took on a more definite shape. It was a female and had short hair like Rei but it was brown. It had almost the same Plug suite that Shinji wears.  
  
"It can't be!" Gendo said.  
  
After another minute, the shape took solid form. Gendo was looking in disbelief, Shinji gaping at the person. Ritsuko gasped as she recalled the person.  
  
"Y-Yui?" Gendo called.  
  
"Yeah, Gendo it's me," she said through the video, then her face hardened, "Yeah, another thing. GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE YOU HEAR ME GENDO IKARI!!!"  
  
Everyone cringed in fear, especially Gendo. Shinji looked at the screen, "M- Mom,"  
  
"Hey honey," Yui said sweetly.  
  
THUD. Everyone looked where Shinji "was" standing, then looked down. He had fainted. Rei and Asuka took care of him while he was there.  
  
". did he just faint?" Yui asked.  
  
"Y-yeah." Gendo replied, rather shocked at the turn of events.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I TOLD YOU, GET DOWN HERE, THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS I'M GONNA DISCUSS WITH YOU, YOU HEAR!?!" Yui yelled again.  
  
Everyone cringed back in fear again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that was it, I hope you liked it, I didn't want to make the fights scenes and all that long or gory, so. tell me if you want it that way or what ever. PLZ REVIEW! 


	10. Yui’s Revenge and Secrets Unveiled

Thx for all the reviews, it helped me a great deal, and also for all the positive comments!! Well, here's the 10th chapter, and it is mostly about what will happen after Yui is reawakened and the plot thickens... kinda ^.^ lol! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10 Yui's Revenge and Secrets Unveiled.  
  
(Continuation from last chapter... Yui gets really pissed and yells at Gendo to come down, then Shinji faints, then it goes on... enjoy)  
  
"GENDO, WHAT'S TAKING YOU THAT LONG!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU PERSONALLY!!" Yui raged on.  
  
"Okay, ok, ok..." Gendo's words fading, walking towards the elevator shaft like a lost puppy.  
  
Fuyutski slightly chuckled at Gendo, not daring him to see him laugh at him. Shinji was still lying on the ground unconscious. Three women hung over him, looking at him. Shinji slowly started turning his head this way and that, but not opening his eyes. Slowly, he mouthed the word, "Mom..."  
  
Asuka looked at him adorably and whispered, "Aww, Shinji schaut gerade, wenn er schlaft, oder sollte ich sagen so nett, unbewußt. Aber nichtsdestoweniger, beginne ich, gesorgt zu erhalten." (Aww, Shinji just looks so cute when he's asleep, or should I say, unconscious. But nonetheless, I'm starting to get worried)  
  
Both Rei and Misato looked up at Asuka in wonder. Asuka looked up, surprised that they could hear such low noise.  
  
"Asuka, I know that you mean well for Shinji and all, but did I catch you just say wiener?" Misato asked rather annoyed.  
  
"Grr, I was speaking German!" Asuka yelled frustrated.  
  
* At the Eva 01 cage *  
  
Gendo finally lingers his until he finally arrives in front of his "so" long lost wife. A few minutes ago, he was still pretty determined to bring her back, but now, he wasn't quite sure if that is the right decision. Gendo just stood there, frozen in place, guilt plagued him, while sweat starts to form on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, you sure ought to be guilty and aware right now," Yui replied after taking in his appearance, for once not shouting, "You haven't changed one bit since I left you, which sometimes gets me really pissed..."  
  
"Yui, there is nothing to worry, you're back with me now, we'll be a normal family again, with Shinji..." Gendo stopped as Yui came closer.  
  
"If you noticed... YOU HAVE DONE A PRETTY GOOD JOB OF SCREWING HIS LIFE UP!! THEN YOU PLAN ONE OF THESE RATHER SUICIDAL MISSIONS THAT INVOVLE HUMANITY DYING JUST TO BE WITH ME!! WHAT KIND OF BASTARD ARE YOU" Yui yelled, making Gendo cower in fear.  
  
"Right, about Shinji... hmmm... YOU RAISE HIM UP FOR LIKE AYEAR. THEN YOU DUMP HIM ON THE STREETS, AND THEN YOU MAKE HIM COME BACK AND PILOT EVA 01! I'M GONNA GET YOU..." Yui screamed, really pissed.  
  
Even though the people in the command room can open a screen shot footage LIVE of the cage of EVA 01, they can hear pretty well what Yui is saying.  
  
Shinji woke up, without anyone noticing because they were busy listening to what Yui had in store for him after 12 years.  
  
He sat up, "Uhhh, guys?" Shinji asked.  
  
Both Misato and Asuka jump back in fear screaming "AHHHHH" while Rei just gives him a little smile, which Shinji tries to return. Shinji at once noticed the racket being heard coming from the cage.  
  
"Maya, quickly, put on the cage of EVA 01 on screen, NOW!" Ritsuko yelled.  
  
As the charts in front of the command center flickered and was replaced with the footage, everyone fell down at once (I mean Everyone). On screen, you could decently see a Mad crazy Yui chasing a hysterical Gendo, over land or water. Yui threw everything she could find at him. When finally Gendo ran for the elevators. Yui followed not allowing his prey to escape from her wrath.  
  
"YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU HEAR GENDO IKARI!!! I'M NOT DONE YET!" Yui roared as she picked a screwdriver and chucked it at him.  
  
"Oh crap, I knew this wasn't going to go well, Third Impact would be less painful than this!" Gendo whispered to himself as he ran for the elevator, occasionally getting hit by various items.  
  
As he made it to the doors and frantically punching in numbers to open the door, two hands grabbed him from the back and hauled him away from the elevator, ripping off the dial pad in the process. As Yui and Gendo start the chase again, the personals of the command center were sweat dropping, falling down, eyes twitching, etc. Most of them just followed their chase with their eyes moving back and forth, following the bodies running around on screen.  
  
"OH YEAH, BOUT REI, YOU REALLY SCREWED HER LIFE UP AS WELL! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!!" Yui screamed again.  
  
Gendo was running out of places to hide and run. He took another look at the elevator, it was his only option. He noticed that the door was ajar. He made a dash for it. Yui noticing this ran after him too.  
  
Gendo thought to himself, "Crap, if she gets in there either before or with me, I'm as well as dead!"  
  
Just as Gendo jumped into the elevator, the door however didn't shut due to the ripped out panel, and in came the rampaging Yui. Gendo started sweating and eye twitching so much; it looked like he was twitching.  
  
"Ha, now I have you where I want..." Yui said as she started to put some sense into him, since words didn't really penetrate his thick skull.  
  
As they started ascending up in the elevator, everyone in the command center turned their attention at the shaft. Everyone started to move to the opposite corner just in case. As the the elevator stopped at the level with a CLUNK, everyone gulped as to what they expected. As the door opened, you could see that Gendo was rather red all over and Yui getting ready to slap him again. Gendo seeing his way out again, started to desperatly run out and towards his desk again. Yui started running after him again and cursing when she noticed everyone including Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Misato backed up against a corner. She stopped the pursuit for now, and made her way towards the group. Upon seeing her approach some of them started to sweat drop, but Shinji decided that since it was his mother, there was nothing to be afraid of. He walked up to her and stood there. They stood there looking at each other for moments, which seemed like years to them. Finally Yui smiled gently, which caused many to sigh in relief, and grabbed Shinji in a tight, but warm embrace. Finally, Shinji returned the embrace and started sobbing a little.  
  
"Hmm, don't tell me that you're crying, Shinji..." Yui asked.  
  
Wiping his tears away, "Mom, I missed you so much... You're finally back again!" Shinji said as he embraced his mother once more.  
  
At that moment, Misato straightened her self and walked over a little. Yui looked up at the person that was approaching them slowly. She realized that she was Misato that he has heard Shinji talk about in the Eva.  
  
"So you're Misato?" Yui asked.  
  
"Hunh, how do you know my name?" Misato asked puzzled. "Why, Shinji always speaks of you in the Eva... From what I heard, you've been acting like a mother to him and caring for him, I really appreciate that... Shinji thinks highly of you!" Yui exclaimed.  
  
Misato was rather embarrassed and happy at the same moment. She blushed slightly and smiled. Rei slowly walked up next. Yui turned her head and noticed the Blue head.  
  
"So, you're Rei... I haven't gotten a good chance to look at you since you were born, since I was absorbed already," Yui said.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ikari, I haven't had a chance to see you either, it is a pleasure!" Rei said.  
  
"Why, you look awfully a lot like me, rather than Gendo!" Yui exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm?" Rei asked puzzled.  
  
"You are my daughter after all," Yui said.  
  
"Yes, I would seem so since that Shinji is my brother, and you are his mom, then I guess I'm your daughter," Rei said.  
  
"So I guess that you are now part of our family!" Yui said happily.  
  
After that, Asuka finally walked up. Yui looked up again and faced the red- head.  
  
"So... you're the Great Asuka I've heard about from Shinji!" Yui said with a warm, but teasing look.  
  
"What? How do you know that, I thought you couldn't interact with the outside world while you were in that machine!" Asuka asked.  
  
"No, I was reading his thoughts and memories, they were rather interesting!" Yui exclaimed.  
  
Both teens blush at this.  
  
"Well, if you didn't notice Asuka, Shinji fancies you! He always thinks about you in the plug, and he thinks that your hair and eyes go together as well! Also, he likes your personality and thinks you're cute, beautiful, and HOT! He would do anything just to go out with you, but he just doesn't have the guts!" Yui said teasingly.  
  
Asuka starts blushing and smiles a little. Shinji starts blushing so much he thought he was going to explode. Well, at least he rather ran short on air and all went a little dizzy, and then he passed out again, and fell to the floor with another THUMP. Everyone looked down at him and starts to laugh. Rei joins with giggles.  
  
As Yui laughed at his son's reaction, Asuka was still thinking at what Mrs. Ikari had just told her. She knew that that baka had feelings for her, but not something that deep. She blushed at the thought. Somewhere deep down knew that she really liked him too, but she couldn't admit it, yet.  
  
Yui turned and saw that Asuka was deep in thought and was slightly blushing, she added, "I know Shinji will treat you very nice, he really cares for you."  
  
"Yeah..." Asuka replies.  
  
All of a sudden, a wicked smile appears on her face. She turns her head towards Gendo, and smiles evilly, "I almost forgot, I have some unfinished things that I have to attend to,"  
  
She started proceeding towards her cowering victim. As she got closer, she noticed a very tall and elderly man. Fuyutski! She ran towards him while Gendo just hid behind him.  
  
She started to talk to him, "Hi Mr. Fuyutski, long time no see. I see that you got older. hehehehe. Well, how has everything been going? I hope that Gendo here hasn't been bothering you too much, has he?" Yui asked.  
  
"Hehehehe," Fuyutski chuckled heartily, "Yes, I've gotten older. Gendo here has put me in second in command, what else could I ask for. He sure did get a lot grumpier lately. Hmph, look at you, you still look as good as ever!" Fuyutski commented.  
  
"Yeah," Yui said with a smile, "Well, I guess I'll stop chasing him for now, because you're guarding him, but trust me Gendo. I'LL BE BACK!"  
  
Both Gendo and Fuyutski sweat drop.  
  
"Well, right. I really want to spend time with Shinji, well you know, it has been 12 years since I saw him," Yui explained, "yeah, Gendo, I almost forgot. Since we're back now, well, you might consider buying a house, instead of sitting in your office in this command center every day! I'm going to stay with Misato and Shinji."  
  
Gendo starts sweating, he didn't really have a house, "Yeah, sure you can live with them... for now..."  
  
"Good, well, gotta get going, and don't forget that I still have to have revenge!!" Yui added.  
  
Gendo seeing that Yui finally gotten a fair distance away, he sighed in relief, which he rarely does, and slumps in his chair. Yui finally made her way back to the group again. Seeing Asuka, Misato, and Rei towering over Shinji suggested that Shinji was still unconscious. As Yui approached, all three of them turned and looked at her.  
  
"Well, It seems that Shinji still hasn't awakened yet... hmmm... Well, Misato, I was wondering if I could move in with you guys temporarily since Gendo over there doesn't even have a house!" Yui asked.  
  
"Well... Yeah sure, I mean, you and Shinji can spend a lot of time together... In a way of making up those 12 years!" Misato agreed.  
  
They finally decided that Yui would stay with them temporarily, and that she would share the room with Misato. Yui asked Rei where she was living at the moment, and she said at the area with the old apartments, near Tokyo-2 (I have no idea where she lives, only know what it looks like).  
  
"You mean those shabby, crumbling looking apartments that I saw like 12 years ago. Man, I thought they were gonna tear it up already, It's so crappy. Oh yeah, why do you live there anyways? I mean, you could move in with Misato, I mean, that's where Shinji lives, and I will too... soon!" Yui asked.  
  
"Well, Commander Ikari instructed me to live there, to sustain my social levels... Well, I would like to live with Katsuragi-san, Shinji, Asuka, and you... mother!" Rei said happily.  
  
"Great... So... Gendo did this to you hunh... no wonder you seem a little... shy," Yui said, trying to choose the right words, "Now there is another reason for getting him, he has also ruined the life of my daughter!"  
  
Yui looked up at Gendo again, found him gaping at Rei. She has never done anything that would disobey him, well other than the incident in Terminal Dogma where she ripped my arm off.  
  
"Well... Let's get going, I think it is just right for dinner... Well, I would like to eat something after 12 years! Yeah... Asuka, you can carry Shinji to the car, hmm?" Yui asked.  
  
"Hunh...? Oh yeah, sure," She replied, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving from today! The dinner's on me!" Misato said.  
  
"No prob!" Yui said with a peace sign, (Does she do that? Kinda childish though) "Oh yeah Misato, do you have any extra clothe that I can wear? I don't want to walk around in public in a plug suit!"  
  
"Yeah, sure... just follow me..." Misato said as she lead Yui to the changing rooms.  
  
After like 30 minutes of changing and walking back, they finally arrived at the Command Center again. As they walked in, everyone stared at Yui and Misato. Misato was wearing her normal Commander Uniform, but with less clothe under the uniform. Yui wore a purple t-shirt with a pair of jeans. She also wore a pair of sunglasses like Misato did in the first few episodes.  
  
Everyone kept staring at them, not able to take their eyes off of them. As the two walked towards the kids, Shinji started to stare at her mom and Misato. On top, Gendo and Fuyutski were sitting gaping at her.  
  
"Yeah, I see she still has it in her... You're pretty lucky you have her!" Fuyutski commented.  
  
"Yeah sure, having a killing wife chasing after you is "really" lucky!" Gendo said.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Misato said.  
  
They started towards the exit, turned through many turns and went through many doors.  
  
"Hmm...," Yui exclaimed as she observed the paths, "It sure has changed since I was here... I mean, I basically built this place!"  
  
After a little while later, Shinji started to stir once more from all the bangs and bumps he was receiving from being dragged around. Asuka noticed that Shinji started walking on his own again, and told Yui that Shinji was awake.  
  
"Shinji... Well, just to fill you in on the things you missed... I'm going to stay with you guys until something more permanent. Also, your sister is going to with us too!"  
  
Shinji's eyes started to bulge, two of the most beautiful girls he knew are now living with him! (I must be the luckiest teen on earth!) "Oh yeah, umm mom," Shinji said, still not a little used to the parent and sibling calling, "Where are we going now?"  
  
"Oh right, we're going to a restaurant to have dinner, it was some time before I ate something," Yui said trying to make a joke, and failing miserably. Everyone sighed.  
  
They continued their way, without much talk. Finally they reached the garage, Misato led them towards her blue sports car.  
  
"Uhh, Misato, how are we going to fit five people in that car?" Shinji asked bewildered.  
  
"Heh, umm... don't worry, I bet we'll fit in here somehow!" Misato finally said.  
  
Finally after settling down in their seats, they started driving. Yui was sitting in the front with Misato, while the three kids were squished in the back, Rei on the left, Shinji in the middle, and Asuka on the right. Yui noticed how recklessly Misato drove, but once again, she knew this already from Shinji's thoughts. But this was a little more than she had expected, going over three times the speed limit. In the back, Rei was staring off into the scenery as the car passed houses and trees, etc.  
  
Shinji was rather squished, but he also liked it because Asuka was pushed really close to him, he started to smile a little... Asuka noticing this, warned him, "Baka, you better not be having Hentai thoughts... You better not do something smart right now, or else I will throw you out of the car!" Asuka threatened.  
  
Shinji smiled a little, it was the same old Asuka, and he noticed that most of the cruelty and malice in her tone were gone. She wasn't holding back her real self. Rather than threatening, it was rather teasing.  
  
They finally arrived at the restaurant that Misato was driving them to. It just opened up, and streams of people walked in and out. It was enormous; it was like 30 times the size of Misato's apartment.  
  
They quickly got out of the car and made way towards the restaurant. As they walked in, there was an enormous line that stretched from the front entrance to the back. The 5 of them sweat dropped. It was gonna take eons for them just to sit down. But that wasn't all that got their attention. The restaurant had a lower floor, with an orchestra, tapestries hung about, chandeliers hung from the ceilings, Waiters dressed in tuxes, carpets, and last of all, a balcony that housed more people, and it also lead to a big porch above it for romantic dinners. At the sight of all this, they finally noticed that this was one of those proper English diners, where everyone wears tuxes and dresses. All they had on were T-shirts, school uniforms, and Nerv Uniforms.  
  
"Oh man, we should go somewhere else to eat, we're going to wait here until midnight, and we'll only be half-way there!" Asuka said.  
  
"Grr, I just don't get it, there should be a place for "NERV personal only" tables!" Misato said rather pissed, since her stomach was growling so much, that people around them started looking at her.  
  
"Oh my god! Can't we get some service here! Man... We've been saving everyone's ass, and what do we get. What... does Shinji have to pull off a stunt and shove a bomb up an angel's ass for us to have dinner!?!" Yui yelled hysterically.  
  
At that precise moment, a waiter just walked by. Upon hearing the word Shinji and angels, made him stop dead in his track. He slowly turned his around to see where the sound came from. He spotted four beautiful ladies standing there, accompanied by a boy. That must be Shinji! Then the redhead must be Asuka! And the blue-hair must be Rei! Guess listening to the news and his son babbling about the Eva pilots finally paid off! He can finally meet the Eva pilots in person.  
  
He slowly regained his posture and walked up to them. He cleared his throat and began talking, "If I may not be mistaking, you are all... Nerv personals, am I correct?"  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow, "Yes... and, you here for... don't tell me, you actually came here to respond Yui's question!?!"  
  
"No..." The man said, "But there is one table left on the very far corner in the balcony, I don't know if you would like to use-" The waiter never got to finish his sentence.  
  
"Yes, of course... we'll take it!" Misato and Yui responded at once.  
  
The waiter led them to the balcony. As they walked, everything was in the highest quality. The carpets had many intricate designs and patterns. The chandeliers had millions of what seemed like crystal shards, reflecting light rays that were emitted from the lights. As they started to walk up towards the balcony, Shinji noticed that the handrails and the steps and all were all made out of jade, and a red carpet ran down the middle. As they finally made it up to the top, the waiter led them to the table. It was made for 5 people, and it had a candle in the middle. Glasses, forks, spoons, napkins, plates, bowls, etc. were all placed there in a certain order.  
  
As they sat down and looked at the menu, they were greeted by weird looking words that had slashes and curves, dots and random letters. (Trying to describe English, it is kinda hard to though, lol!) All of them save Asuka raise an eyebrow and sweat drop. They had no clue to what it said. Apparently, Asuka took notice and helped everyone to order a dish that seemed good to her.  
  
"Umm, Asuka..." Shinji started asking as the waiter went away, "What did you order us?"  
  
"Don't you trust me, baka?" Asuka replied.  
  
Shinji said nothing. Just stared at the plate in front of him. He finally decided to say something.  
  
"Yes I do, but..." Shinji started.  
  
"But what, hunh?" Asuka teased.  
  
"Well, I never really had American food before, so I don't know if any of it would taste good to me," Shinji said.  
  
"Don't worry," Asuka said with a wink, "I haven't had at least half of these, so I picked all the most expensive ones, so it must be really good to be so expensive.  
  
At this, Misato's eye brows start twitching violently and she raises her fist shakily, "Asuka, you realize that I would have to pay for all that, don't you!?!"  
  
"Oh... hehehe... sorry, I forgot," Asuka said with an innocent smile. At this, if it wasn't for the waiter, Misato would've basically choked Asuka. The waiter walked in with a smile on and put out all the food. They took one look at it and were at once drooling. Before they started to eat, the waiter asked the Eva pilots a small favor.  
  
"I got a favor for you guys, I don't know if it is okay with you?" The waiter asked a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, what is it?" Yui asked.  
  
"Well, my son is really a big fan and all of the Evas, I was wondering if I could have a picture with all of you to take home to show my son?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, no prob!" Asuka yelled happily.  
  
"Great," Shinji said.  
  
The waiter got a one-use camera and asked another waiter to take a picture of them. After about 2 minutes, it was all done. Then the waiter had another request.  
  
"I have another small favor to ask," The waiter said.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead..." Misato said, a little annoyed now.  
  
"Can the pilots sign the photo please!" The waiter asked.  
  
Both Yui and Misato fall down, apparently, they weren't really that "Important" enough.  
  
"Uh, sure," Shinji replied.  
  
The waiter got out a pen and handed it to each of the pilots as they took turns in signing the photo.  
  
"Thanks again... oh yeah, please enjoy the meal. Also, if you wish, you may go into the large porch on top, no one's there tonight," The waiter said smiling, and walked away.  
  
"Good, now that's over," Misato said a little nerved.  
  
"So, let's eat," Yui said, and they started to chow down, not literally, but properly dine.  
  
After a minute, Shinji noticed that Rei has not touched her food. He looked at the plate and remembered that she only liked vegetables.  
  
"Um, Rei..." Shinji started.  
  
"Yes..." Rei replied.  
  
"You should try it, just to taste a little bit of everything, you know," Shinji started saying.  
  
"Shinji's right, yeah, go ahead, try it..." Yui said.  
  
Rei nodded and sliced a little piece of roasted meat and gently placed it into her mouth.  
  
"Mmmm, it is good. I never knew meat can taste this good!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
* Back at Nerv Headquarters *  
  
"Well, that is over..." Fuyutski stated.  
  
"Yes..." Gendo said, staring blackly at the wall, thinking of what Yui said, "I think I'll go take a rest... at my home... away from this place."  
  
Fuyutski looked at him once and turned around again, "I can understand... I'll take command while you're gone."  
  
"No, take a rest, so will most of the staff, they get a rest too, besides the angels are gone right," Gendo said, apparently hiding something.  
  
"... Right," Fuyutski said after consideration. He hasn't seen Gendo like this since they first met.  
  
* Back at the restaurant *  
  
Shinji was one of the first to finish his dinner. He had nothing else interesting to do other than staring at Asuka, which he knows that he'll be picked on or teased, especially with his mother there. He finally decided to go to the porch to look at the stars. He stood up and told everyone that he was going to look at the stars. After he opened and closed the doors, Yui finished and followed him, leaving Rei, Asuka, and Misato behind, eating... not talking. Misato was still somewhat pissed off at what Asuka just did to her money.  
  
"Shinji..." Yui said.  
  
Shinji spun around, "Oh... hey mom."  
  
"Look... I gotta tell you something important that only I know at the moment. Do you want to hear it? It is very important that you tell no one else, understand," Yui said instructively.  
  
"Uh... Okay, I'm ready," Shinji replied.  
  
"You know the zodiacs right?" Yui asked.  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"Good. You know and understand that you have destroyed all 17 angels, right?" Yui asked.  
  
"Yes," Shinji replied, thinking of the last angel,  
  
"Shinji... they're not the last and only ones... How would I say this, it's so complicating... Well, the 17 you destroyed were apparently the ones that were sent to earth and were to destroy earth if it wasn't for Evas. Now, there are another 12 angels, and are in the forms of the different zodiacs. They were assigned secondary... Guardians or... Bodyguards for example, they are harder to beat, you have to think of a way to destroy them one way or the other. They're going to come here to finish the job that the last 17 didn't," Yui said slowly.  
  
Shinji stood there, gaping. Now he had to fight 12 more angels, and one of them will be a monkey! What the hell is going to happen next! He knew that there was something wrong with the animals!  
  
"Uhh, Shinji... you still there?" Yui asked as she waved a hand up and down of Shinji's face.  
  
"Yeah... I guess I would need a lot of luck then..." Shinji said trying to be excited.  
  
"No, you won't, two new Evas are almost ready to fight with you!" Yui said happily.  
  
Shinji didn't seem too happy about it, He didn't want Toji pilot the Eva again. He still remembers what happened last time he did.  
  
"Is Toji going to pilot again?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes... But somehow he has limbs restored and they all seem fine and functional," Yui said.  
  
Shinji was both happy and sad for him. He was happy that he has his arms and legs back, probably due to his wish to bring everything back to normal, and the sad part was that he had to get inside that monster again!  
  
"Oh..." Shinji managed to get out.  
  
* In the Cage of EVA 01 *  
  
It was all dark, due to the lights that were turned off. (duh) All of a sudden, The Eva's eyes started to glow yellowish orange, and the chest armor plate slid open, revealing the S2 organ. It started to glow, emitting orange glows everywhere. All of a sudden, it stopped and receded. The armor slid back into place, and it all turned quiet again, as if nothing happened. All of a sudden, a figure started to materialize on the bridge in front of the Eva. After a few minutes, the figure became more and more solid. It had silver hair that was short. It wore the regular school uniform. After finishing materializing, it opened its eyes, which were red and breathed in the air.  
  
"I bring word for Shinji only," Kauro solemnly. (Is that how you spell his name?)  
  
* At Gendo and Yui's first house *  
  
A solitude figure walked into a long abandoned room in a grand apartment building. He slightly opened the door and looked in. No one was living here as he had ordered. He slowly stepped in, the dust nearly an inch tall. He walked into each room observing the scene before him, just the way he and Yui had left it. He slowly walked into the kitchen, then to the living room, then to Yui's, or his own room, then finally into the room that Shinji used to occupy. He walked in more, and observed how desolate it was. He looked at the bed sheets and how little furniture it had; a bed with white sheets, a table for studying, and a drawer. He wished he could've done more than he had, and Shinji deserved better things.  
  
"I'm going to somehow make things up to you... Shinji," Gendo said silently.  
  
* Back at the Restaurant *  
  
"Man, what're they doing out there for so long?" Misato asked.  
  
"Dunno... I'll go check it out," Asuka said.  
  
As she got to the door, she was about to turn the handle when she heard them talking and decided to eavesdrop and see what they're talking about.  
  
"I don't know how to tell Asuka about this... after what happened to her during Third Impact..." Shinji said.  
  
"I know..." Yui said sympathetically, "one more thing before I leave, it is a little chilly, every time you activate the Eva, I would have to either merge with Eva for you to have full power, or without me merging, would result the Eva with only half its power and can't go berserk... As you see, I act almost as its soul... Well, I'll leave you to your star gazing!"  
  
Yui turned and headed towards the door, quickly grabbed the handle, turned and pushed. Asuka quickly jumped out the way, trying not to be seen.  
  
"So... how much did you listen on to?" Yui asked.  
  
"Umm... just a little, just the ending part about something about the Eva and something about a monkey... I swear!" Asuka stammered. It wasn't usual for her to stammer, but somehow Yui's appearance makes her feel awkward.  
  
Yui smiled warmly at Asuka and sat down at the table again and joined in with the conversation that Rei and Misato were having. Asuka decided to go outside and see what the baka was doing.  
  
"So..." Asuka said.  
  
"Hunh?" Shinji replied, totally unaware of Asuka's presence.  
  
"What you doing?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Umm... just looking at the stars," Shinji stammered slightly.  
  
Asuka approached him and leaned on the rail too by his side. Shinji started to sweat and started to have thoughts. Shinji forced himself not to look at her, but failed miserably; the more he tried not to look, the more he did.  
  
"What you lookin' at?" Asuka asked as she noticed Shinji staring at her.  
  
"Oh... nothing," Shinji replied hurriedly.  
  
Asuka knew that he was afraid to express his feelings so she started to move closer to him just to see his reactions. Shinji at once started to squirm and sweat a lot more. He turned and stared into her blue eyes. He could not take his eyes away from them, they were so beautiful.  
  
"Shinji..." Asuka said as she for some reason just leaned forward, preparing either for a hug, kiss, or just to fall on him.  
  
For some reason, Shinji reacted differently and backed away causing her to fall to the ground in front of him.  
  
She jumped back up furiously, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Asuka screamed as she started towards Shinji.  
  
Shinji immediately backed away a little and noticed that he was tightly pressed up against the wall. He had no choice but to stay there, waiting in horror in what Asuka was going to do to him. Asuka, on the contrary, was thinking of how to please him or rather to give him a nosebleed. She thought of a perfect way to do that, after all, their last kiss didn't go really that well. She took another step and tripped on purpose and fell. Shinji had no choice but to catch her, if he didn't, he would've been dead. As she fell down, her hair swung around loosely in the wind. He caught her body and wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her up to a standing position. He didn't realize that he was holding Asuka in a hug and rather tightly around the waist. Asuka on the other hand, was enjoying it a lot more. It was all going well...  
  
"Shinji..." Asuka tried again and leaned forward.  
  
"Rei, could you check on them, see if they're all right..." Yui said with a wink.  
  
Rei stood up and walked towards the door, opened it and looked around. She didn't see them until her eyes caught on to a red color in the far right hand corner. It was Asuka, and Shinji was backed up against the wall, and they were kissing...  
  
Rei walked back and closed the door. She sat down and resumed eating.  
  
"So..." Yui asked.  
  
"Seems like they're having fun," Rei said.  
  
"Well, it seems like we have ta go now, I'll get them, ok," Misato said. Both Rei and Yui nodded.  
  
As Misato opened the door, she saw Shinji and Asuka next to each other near the rails staring at the stars, not speaking...  
  
(Misato: Hmm, I swear they were doing something a minute ago... hmmm)  
  
"Hey, Shinji, Asuka, let's go!" Misato said as they followed her back in.  
  
As they walked back in, Yui handed Misato the check. Misato's eyes started to bulge.  
  
She took another look at the check before saying, "Asuka, how would you like to eat my cooking for a week?" Misato said evilly.  
  
"Uhh..." Asuka responded with a sweat drop and eyes twitching, "What for"  
  
"THIS," Misato yelled pointing at the Check, "and Shinji, you're not allowed to cook, except when I'm not home..."  
  
"Uhh, ok..." Shinji replied, not really caring at the moment.  
  
"Well, let's go then..." Yui said.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Misato said, really pissed off.  
  
They exited the restaurant and said "Thank you" to the man in the front desk and squeezed into the small blue sports car again. They started to go home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ That was it... it'll get better... School stuff, Eva fights, battles in apartment etc. more to come... plz wait... sometimes me busy, so, yeah. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	11. Days Before Training

Sorry for the whole delay!! Got a lot of stuff to do these days... the next few chapters, I hope, will be written faster! ^.^ Well other than that, there isn't much to say... Well hope you enjoy this... more action and humor, even though humor wasn't one of this story's main features, but oh well... Enjoy! ^.^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11 Days before Training  
  
It was a warm night, with the lights blazing on the sides of the roads. Stars twinkled in the cloudless night, silence blanketed over Tokyo-3. All was quiet...  
  
A whoosh and a SCREACH were heard as Misato hurriedly parked the car. She quickly got out and headed up the elevator. Everyone else that were squished in the car got out too and stretched their limbs.  
  
"Geez... she really gotta go," Yui said between chuckles.  
  
Everyone else just sweat dropped. Apparently the food at the restaurant wasn't too appealing to Misato's stomach. They walked silently into the elevator. As they reached their floor, they exited and Shinji leaded them towards the apartment. As they neared, they heard a toilet flush. Everyone fell down... except for Rei, who just stared down at her friends. When finally everyone regained his or her posture, Shinji twisted the doorknob and entered. He was almost afraid to go in; afraid to find what sate Misato was in.  
  
As he walked in, Misato came out of the bathroom with a dark look on her face. Shinji immediately stumbled back a few steps and ran into Asuka.  
  
"Hey, what the..." Asuka stopped as she saw Misato turning towards them, "oh..."  
  
As Misato came nearly a meter away from the kids, Yui all of a sudden popped in the middle of them from no where (not literally).  
  
"Hey Misato, so you feeling any better?" Yui asked, obviously trying to divert Misato's attention.  
  
"Yeah... I feel much better after-" Misato stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Shinji and Asuka slipping away down the hallway, "YOU GET BACK HERE ASUKA!"  
  
* A while later *  
  
Misato sat at the table, guzzling down cans of beer. She already has made almost two complete beer can pyramids. Yui sat next to her, staring at her with her mouth open the whole time. She knew how she had a alcoholic problem because of probing inside of Shinji's mind, but this was just crazy. This was way beyond what he described it  
  
After finishing chugging another can of beer, Misato stood up and stumbled towards the refrigerator, hitting a few walls on the way. Yui fell off her chair causing the beer can pyramids to fall all over her.  
  
At that time... Shinji and Asuka sat on the couch watching TV with Pen-Pen. Asuka flipped through the channels over and over again but found nothing that appealed to her. On the other hand... Shinji was just staring at the wall in front of him. Asuka turned the TV off and tossed the TV remote off somewhere. She turned around and found Shinji staring at the now blank TV. She stood up and walked right in front of him, obscuring his view of the TV. Shinji apparently didn't notice the girl standing right in front of him. Asuka got impatient of standing there so she started to frantically wave her hands in front of him. It didn't really snap him out of whatever he was in. So then she tried a more direct approach. She reared back her hand and brought it down hard on Shinji's face. A second before impact, Shinji finally snapped out of it and looked up just in time to see a hand connect with his face, literally sending him to the wall. Pen-Pen just looked at Asuka then at Shinji, over and over again. He finally decided to leave peacefully. He jumped off the sofa and waddled over to his private refrigerator. On his way he saw Misato run into a wall, then stagger back and then run into another wall. Pen-Pen sweat dropped.  
  
* A Little While Later *  
  
Misato finally found her way into her room after many attempts... and hitting many walls. Yui cleaned all the beer cans and got dressed for the night and went in with Misato to sleep. As she went in, she noticed that the room was in a total mess! Wires tangled everywhere, bottles strewn across the floor... etc. Yui looked around... there wasn't really any space in the room... or there might've been, if you cleared all the trash. She finally decided to sleep outside on the couch, or even with Rei or Shinji.  
  
Shinji had already dressed up and went to bed. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, listening to his new MP3 player. He got at least 15 songs already. Most of them illegal... he got really tired by paying 99 cents for one... even if they did track him down, he had NERV to back him up.  
  
Rei was already in bed and nodding off to sleep when Asuka finally finished changing. Asuka took the chance and quietly slipped out of the room and tip toed to Shinji's door. She opened a tiny crack just enough for her to see through. He was listening to his MP3 player. She gently walked in and leaned back on the wall and looked at him just as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked to his right and immediately fell out of his bed. He staggered back up and took off the earphones.  
  
"Uhh Asuka, what are you doing here..." Shinji said shakily.  
  
"So I guess we're going into battle again... hunh?" Asuka said sadly.  
  
"Yeah... I guess," Shinji said.  
  
With that Asuka just left without saying another word. Just when she opened the door, Yui was apparently on the opposite end. Asuka jumped back a little. Yui smiled and shifted so that Asuka could get out. Asuka quickly went out of the room, and slipped back into her own room.  
  
Yui finally entered the room and sat down in a chair opposite of Shinji.  
  
Shinji decided to break the silence, "Um, mom... did you want to tell me something?"  
  
Yui sighed, "Yeah... You might have Eva training sessions tomorrow or the next week or so... It seems those SEELE bastards informed you 'father' about the new angels..."  
  
"I thought the SEELE was already disbanded!" Shinji said in amazement.  
  
"No... you wished for the world to be exactly the way before Third Impact... so SEELE is still here, though I bet they're pretty pissed and are running investigations on Third Impact. You should be careful!" Yui informed.  
  
"Ok then..." Shinji said.  
  
"Well... gotta go to sleep then..." Yui said, changing her mind to sleeping on the sofa instead.  
  
Yui exited the room and Shinji went back to lying on the bed listening to his MP3 player as if nothing happened.  
  
In Asuka's Room... Asuka quickly reentered the room, and shut the door.  
  
Rei looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"What! Ughh, it's useless! I'm going to sleep!" Asuka stormed.  
  
* In the Morning *  
  
Everyone was still asleep. It was around 7:30 when Yui started to wake up when she smelled Miso Soup and heard the other food cooking. (I can't think of much food that Shinji cooks... help me here!) She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Finally finishing, she looked at what was making that noise. She was amazed to see Shinji cooking at a time this early!  
  
Yui gets up and walks into the kitchen. She stops and examines what Shinji is cooking, "So... do you always get up this early to cook, or is it just for me?" Yui said teasingly.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but smile, "No, I do this every morning."  
  
"Say, where did you learn how to cook so good?" Yui asked as she eyed the food boiling in the pot.  
  
"Well, when father ditched me, I lived with my teacher, and he didn't cook so I had to learn how to, or else everyday we'll end up eating junk stuff... kinda like what it is like here!" Shinji said with a smile.  
  
"I still have to teach him a lesson when I get the chance!" Yui said.  
  
At that time, both Asuka and Rei came into the living room. Asuka looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep for ages. Rei, well, she looked as normal as it gets. After a while, Shinji finally brings over the food and sets them down.  
  
"Well, chow down!" Yui said happily as she and Shinji sat down at the table.  
  
Everyone started to devour their meals. Then a door slide was heard and a very drunk looking Misato entered the room. Everyone followed her with their eyes as she went first to the refrigerator, then sat down at the table. She popped the can open and started to chug the first can down. Everyone fell out of their chairs.  
  
* A while later *  
  
Everyone was cleaned up and dressed. Rei, Asuka, and Shinji were already in their school uniforms and were already half-way out the door when Misato finally finished her last can of beer. They quickly ran out of the apartment and went hurriedly down the elevator. As they exited, they bumped into Kaji, presently holding a bunch of roses.  
  
"Soooo, whose are those for?" Asuka said teasingly and dragged out each word.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Kaji said, totally ignoring them.  
  
They looked at each other and headed their way. Kaji continued his way towards the elevator. On another path, Gendo carried a bunch of roses as well and headed towards the stairs to the apartment.  
  
As Kaji finally reached the top and exited the elevator, he started to head towards the apartment door. As he walked, the staircase door flung open, and revealed a gasping Gendo.  
  
"Damn Stairs!!!" Gendo muttered under his breath.  
  
Kaji stood there staring in shock, looking as the commander kept on walking, "Umm... Sir... You could of taken the elevator."  
  
Gendo tripped and fell. He quickly got up and regained his posture, and he straightened his uniform, "Thank you for informing me of that. Now, I'll be on my way now!"  
  
Kaji sweat dropped as he realized that the commander was heading towards the same apartment that he was.  
  
Back at the apartment... Yui finished washing the dishes, and cleaned up all the beer cans. As she was about to take a shower, Misato came out of her room, and she looked a lot better than before.  
  
"Ohh... yeah... I forgot to tell you... yesterday night... I got a call... There is a present open space in the apartment... next to us... You could move into there..." Misato said with some difficulty.  
  
"Ok... sure!" Yui replied as Misato shook her head a few times and she looked pretty normal. At that time, the door bell rang.  
  
"I wonder who it is?" Yui said in wonder as she went to get the door.  
  
***  
  
Kaji was still standing in the same place as he was in when he met Gendo. He was replaying the scene over and over again in his head to get it all clear. At that moment, a loud CRACK was heard. A little later on, a very bruised cheek looking Gendo walked back from the apartment towards the elevator.  
  
He walked past Kaji and whispered, "Good Luck... You'll need it!"  
  
He entered and the elevator and disappeared behind the doors. Kaji stood there sweat dropping. He ignored the comment and started towards the apartment.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Don't worry Yui, I'll get it this time, ok?" Misato asked.  
  
"Ok..." Yui asked a little perturbed upon seeing the visitor.  
  
***  
  
A while later, another large CRACK was heard. Some people poked their heads out of their doors to see what was going on. A while later, a very bruise cheeked Kaji walked from the apartment and towards the elevator.  
  
Upon entering the elevator, he muttered under his breath, "Damn Tip!" ***  
  
It was a regular day like any other in Shinji's class. The Sensei continuously droned on about what it was like before Second Impact and the culture and ways of life. Rei stared out of the window and looked at no specific target. Asuka slouched in her seat and was half asleep. Shinji stared ominously at the board.  
  
After another 30 minutes of lectures, Asuka couldn't take it any longer and she opened a chat room on her laptop.  
  
(Chat names- purplemechaboy- Shinji, RedDevil- Asuka, Blue- Rei, AFSnerd- Kensuke, bballfreak- Toji, Classrep- Hikari, Hotbabe- Hitomi... (Hitomi is someone new... sorry couldn't think of a cool name or anything!)  
  
Chat Room-  
  
RedDevil- Hey, what's with the name Rei?  
  
Blue- I could not think of anything complex, so I kept to a simpler name.  
  
RedDevil- _  
  
Bballfreak- Shinji, what up my man!  
  
Purplemechaboy- ...  
  
AFSnerd- you haven't been to school lately... u ok?  
  
Purplemechaboy- I was busy, that's all.  
  
Bballfreak- yeah, like we're gonna buy that one. How many times have you told us that? Whenever ur busy, ur up to somethin' other than 'busy'  
  
AFSnerd- who knows... another angel might come or somethin'  
  
Purplemechaboy- what was that?  
  
AFSnerd- What, just a guess, what if there was more?  
  
Bballfreak- who knows, he might someday end up killing all of us!  
  
(Shinji sweat drops...)  
  
Classrep- Shut up all of you! You know that Shinji, Asuka, or Rei wouldn't do anything like that!  
  
Purplemechaboy- ...  
  
Bballfreak- ...  
  
AFSnerd- ...  
  
Classrep- WHAT!?!  
  
Bballfreak- oh... nuthin'  
  
Classrep- _  
  
RedDevil- So Shinji, what u doin' after school?  
  
Purplemechaboy- ... not much, why?  
  
RedDevil- wondering...  
  
AFSnerd- NO SHINJI! DON'T FALL FOR IT!!!!  
  
Bballfreak- NO, WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE YOU!!  
  
Purplemechaboy- ...  
  
Classrep- SHUT UP!  
  
RedDevil- SHUT UP!  
  
Blue- ...  
  
Classrep left the chat room.  
  
As the message appeared on screen, a snap was heard when Hikari snapped her laptop shut. Everyone turned to her as the Sensei kept on talking while looking outside. After a while, Toji looked at Kensuke and shrugged shoulders.  
  
Bballfreak- what was that about?  
  
RedDevil- OMG, you are so stupid!  
  
RedDevil left the chat room.  
  
Another SNAP was heard as Asuka snapped her laptop shut as well, at the same time literally separating the screen and the body of the laptop.  
  
Blue has left the chat room. Purplemechaboy- ... umm... now what?  
  
Bballfreak- dunno... screw this...  
  
Bballfreak has left the chat room.  
  
AFSnerd- ...  
  
AFSnerd has left the chat room.  
  
Purplemechaboy- what?!?! How come I'm always the last to leave or somethin' ^.^;  
  
Hotbabe has entered the chat room.  
  
Purplemechaboy- is that you Asuka? Why did you change your screen name?  
  
Hotbabe- Silly, this isn't Asuka, it's Hitomi, the girl sitting ahead of you.  
  
Purplemechaboy- do I know you?  
  
Hotbabe- of course!  
  
Purplemechaboy-...  
  
Hotbabe- so what are you doin' today?  
  
Purplemechaboy- what? ...  
  
RedDevil has entered the chat room.  
  
(After reading the previous sentences)  
  
RedDevil- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!  
  
Hotbabe left the chat room.  
  
Purplemechaboy- dunno... she claims that I know her... hmmm  
  
RedDevil- Don't you think anything, cause you're...  
  
Purplemechaboy- ?  
  
RedDevil has left the chat room.  
  
Purplemechaboy- wtf... not again.  
  
Purplemechaboy has left the chat room.  
  
The lunch bell rang. Everyone stood and proceeded outside.  
  
*** After lunch, everyone reentered the classroom grudgingly. Everyone was waiting for the Sensei to start lecturing again, but to their surprise, a white haired boy walked in.  
  
"We have another transfer student, he was supposed to arrive in the morning but there was some 'business' he had to attend to..." The sensei announced.  
  
As he walked to the front of the class, The former Eva pilots started to feel a little scared.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Kaworu Nagisa!"  
  
By that time, Toji, Shinji, and Asuka fainted and dropped straight out of their desks. Only Rei, didn't, as she was used to dead people, or so called- dead people coming back to life. Hikari, not knowing who he is, didn't know how to respond. One thing was that three people had fainted, and the other a new student arrived and she had to show him the way. To her surprise, Kaworu walked passed her and stopped in front of Shinji. He stooped and put a hand to Shinji's chest. A slight shimmer appeared then died away. Shinji opened his eyes and started to focus to his surroundings.  
  
"Shinji, you are awake..." Kaworu asked.  
  
Upon hearing this, Shinji basically dropped dead.  
  
"Or not..." Kaworu said as he answered his own question.  
  
***  
  
After school, at that time, the three fainted pilots were pretty much recovered, due to the fact that a once dead pilot/angel is now attending their same school and is now walking with them.  
  
"Kaworu... you shouldn't have come back or whatever caused you to come back..." Shinji said, "You, have betrayed me once, I will not consider you as my friend."  
  
"It was not I that wanted to come back, nor was it to harm you... I was sent to help you through the zodiac battles... I was sent here by... your mom..." Kaworu replied at last.  
  
"Wha..." Shinji replied before he tripped, "How da?!?!"  
  
"When she was still inside the Eva... Right after you guys were brought back from Third Impact, we angels can sense each other no matter where we are. She sensed the 'others' coming straight towards Earth... by far, they are the strongest of all... higher than me... again, I am here to guide and help you... I will not interfere with you," Kaworu said.  
  
"... fine... so... what are you going to fight in!?! You would probably need an Eva if you wanna help us, and I don't think NERV would be happy enough to give you one!" Shinji asked coldly.  
  
"Yes... I already have an Eva... not from NERV of course... I can create my own Eva, since I am the same as the Evas... though it is not as powerful," Kaworu explained.  
  
"... whatever... is there anything else?" Shinji asked.  
  
"As I said, they are really powerful. They have a core, but they are almost half the size of the angels you have fought earlier... it is well hidden, and it is harder to break through," Kaworu said.  
  
"... what happens if we lose... what happens if we win...?" Shinji asked.  
  
"If we lose... Earth is gone, there is no regaining it. If we win... I'm afraid that either Lilith or Adam will arrive... they're determined to wipe you out. You have killed too much of our brethren," Kaworu.  
  
"Oh that's great... both of them are pretty bad!" Toji exclaimed.  
  
"If you still say that we killed many of your brothers, why are you here, why are you helping us, we killed your BROTHERS!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"I am here because I think that Earth shall not be erased. I think that I shall help the people that once helped me..." Kaworu replied.  
  
"...I'm going back to the apartment, I still have a lot of homework left..." Shinji said as he started walking off.  
  
"...Hey Shinji, do you think I can come over for a while?" Toji asked as he too ran after him.  
  
As Toji caught up, only Asuka, Rei, and Kaworu were left walking alone. Asuka pretended that she didn't hear any of the conversation and pretended that he wasn't there at all. Finally after a few minutes, she couldn't stand the silence anymore and she ran after the two boys to the apartment.  
  
"... guess I didn't make the best first impression eh Rei?" Kaworu asked.  
  
"..." Rei didn't reply and kept on walking, "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No, it won't be necessary," Kaworu replied, "thank you for the offer though."  
  
***  
  
As Shinji and Toji both arrived at the apartment, Shinji found out that he had lost his key somehow. So they had to ring the bell for Misato to come.  
  
***  
  
Ding Dong...  
  
"THAT BASTERD AGAIN!!" both Misato and Yui yelled at the same time.  
  
They charged to the door. They swung it open and without looking, each one swung one arm. PSSS... CRACK... Eventually both ladies took a look to see what their prizes were. To their surprise, a very bruised looking Toji stood there, wobbling on his two feet, his cheeks basically swollen. Shinji was fast enough to get out of their way before their hands met his cheeks. Shinji turned around and looked at what had happened to Toji. (Oh crap, good thing I ducked... must be the Eva trainings or somethin')  
  
"... sorry bout that Toji... thought you were someone else... that's all..." Misato said.  
  
"same here," Yui said.  
  
At that time, Asuka came up from the elevator, and started walking towards them. As she arrived at the door, she looked at the mess in front of her.  
  
"Now what happened, did he try to take a peek at you or something?" Asuka asked as she pointed at Misato, "he is a perv."  
  
As Toji saw who was there talking, he raised his hands up and formed a cross with his fingers and yelled, "I SEE THE DEVIL! I MUST BE IN HELL!!!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Asuka rolled his eyes, and started to walk past them. Seeing this, Toji let out a sigh.  
  
At that moment Asuka walked back towards them, "Oh yeah... I almost forgot..."  
  
"Oh no..." Toji groaned as he realized to what was going to happen to him.  
  
Without warning, Asuka raised her foot and kicked him straight in the balls, causing his voice to go up a few pitches.  
  
"There, thought I forgot to do somethin'" Asuka said as she walked away.  
  
"On man... dude... I still need them! Oh man, Shinji, I swear, if she hits it again hard enough... oh man..." Toji said girlishly between moans and groans.  
  
Upon seeing Yui's shocked face, Misato added in, "Ehh, don't worry... it happens all the time between them..."  
  
"... man... you asked for it. She wasn't doing anything wrong, until you accused her of a devil and all..." Shinji said.  
  
"Dude, whose side are you on now!?!" Toji asked.  
  
"...whatever, let's get you inside or something," Shinji said as he helped his friend up.  
  
"NOOO, I'm not entering the realm of doom! I'm not entering the Devil's lair! NOO!" Toji yelled as he got dragged into the apartment.  
  
As soon as Shinji finished dragging him in, and Misato closing the door, Asuka came over to him, "So what was that I heard as you got dragged in?"  
  
"Oh shit..." Toji groaned in his girly voice, "Shinji, help me man!"  
  
"Man, I told you, you asked for it! If you didn't yell, all of this might have not happened at all," Shinji said.  
  
"Man, when have you been so defendant before!?! Dude, help me... I'm about to..." Toji was cut short as another deadly blow was sent to his balls.  
  
"ok, ok Asuka... I think you tortured him enough for one night, ok?" Misato asked.  
  
"Whatever... he serves a good punching bag though..." Asuka said as she marched back to her room.  
  
"Du...de..." Toji managed to get out.  
  
"Man, you need ice!" Shinji said.  
  
"No... shi...t" Toji said between groans.  
  
"Guess you're not gonna stay to do some homework then?" Shinji asked as he brought some ice.  
  
"Naw, I... wasn't gon...na do homework...anyways...just wanted to talk... but now it doesn't... seem like a good time to... I think I'll be going home now..." Toji said.  
  
"... I'll drive you there Toji... obviously you're in no state in walking back home," Misato said.  
  
***  
  
While Misato went driving Toji to his house, Shinji sat on the couch with pen-pen in his laps watching TV. As soon as Asuka walked in, Pen-pen hurriedly waddled off to his refrigerator, avoiding danger. Asuka sat down and snatched the remote control out of Shinji's hand.  
  
"Wha..." Shinji started.  
  
"Don't start with me... I'm already angry!" Asuka replied.  
  
(Oh please, don't kick me in the balls too!) Shinji thought.  
  
Asuka just sat there, staring blankly at the TV, unaware of what was happening, thinking of something else. Her head soon began to drift in and out of sleep as if wanting to sleep and wanting to stay awake at the same time. But finally she gave in and all of a sudden, leaned and started sleeping on Shinji's shoulders.  
  
(What the! This isn't right... she either goes to her room, yells at me to go away... hell... even sleepwalk... this never happened before!?!)  
  
Sweat started to form on his face. (oh man, make one wrong move and it will be me ending in the ER)  
  
As Yui walked by, she witnessed the scene, "Aww... how cute... well Shinji, just saying that Rei and I will be moving next doors, ok?"  
  
"ok..." Shinji said with barely a nod afraid to move.  
  
Yui smiled and walked away, leaving Shinji with Asuka. (Oh man... what am I to do now... let's see the options... move- get killed... try to sleep with her- get killed... try to make a move-get killed... hell... what am I thinking... must stop perverted thoughts...!!!)  
  
Just then, a form appeared in front of them. At first, Shinji thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but later, he found that the form was a tall skinny boy... with wings... it was Kaworu.  
  
"What the?!!?" Shinji asked quietly.  
  
"Don't worry... I'll keep quiet... I'm here just to talk to you... I'll be gone before she wakes up... I bring news of the angels. They are on their way. The first one will arrive exactly next week. Don't worry... you'll be having lots of training before that happens," Kaworu said.  
  
"... what is the first one?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It is in the form of a rat..." Kaworu replied.  
  
"So we're gonna fight a humongous rat that will probably destroy Earth?" Shinji stated hypocritically.  
  
"Try not to think of it as a cute furry one as you humans do... I would rather think of it as a dangerous and mutated creature that has blades and can rip through any material... It is fast... so it will be hard to catch it... your trainings will be primarily of reaction and speed," Kaworu stated.  
  
"Well... that sounds like fun... what about you?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'll be there too," Kaworu stated calmly.  
  
"Wha? I wouldn't... they'll probably kill you or something!" Shinji said.  
  
"No... I've already erased the memory when I was at NERV... in other words, they don't even know that I exist," Kaworu said, "almost forgot... I have bad news for you..."  
  
"Wow, am I surprised!" Shinji's words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"... Your mom coming out of the Eva is a good and bad thing... The good thing is that she can communicate with the outside world and be with her 'family' again... the bad thing is, is that whenever you need to use Eva, she has to merge with it again... don't worry, she can come in and out anytime she wants..." Kaworu said.  
  
"Why though?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Well... All Evas need a soul... Eva 01 is your mother's... Eva 02's... Asuka mother... don't worry she already knows that... Eva 00, it's hard to tell... they have a mixture of many souls... that's why it is always unstable and considered out of control..." Kaworu said... but don't feel sad for the ones that are stuck in Eva... they'll come out soon... cause that is when we need them most..." Kaworu said.  
  
"mama?" Asuka whispered in her dreams.  
  
Both boys pull back in fear as if she had been eavesdropping the whole time. As they realized that she was only talking in her sleep, they finally let out a sigh of relief. But that was short lived as Asuka drowsily opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Kaworu.  
  
"What the hell!" Asuka screamed. She noticed that something was wrapped around he waist, she looked down and surely, there was Shinji's arm wrapped around her. For a fraction of a second she blushed, but it was replaced by a devilish smile, that both boys feared.  
  
(oh man... I knew I was gonna get killed if I did that! Oh man...) Shinji thought.  
  
"What the hell you think you're doing, you hentai!?!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
A look of doom appeared on Shinji's face. At that moment, Kaworu decided to drop out of the little mini war, "I'll let you handle this Shinji, ok?"  
  
"Kaworu... you could at least-" he was caught off as Asuka came even closer to him, ready to strike where it hurt most to men.  
  
"Oh no..." Shinji cried as doom crept nearer.  
  
He shut his eyes and awaited his doom. But what he felt was not exquisite pain, but it was rather soothing a pleasurable feeling. He started wondering if this is what It felt like when someone was going to die. He opened his eyes and he literally fainted. Asuka was right in his face. He started to notice that her eyes were closed and she was really enjoying something. Shinji started to feel something pressing against his lips.  
  
(what the) Shinji thought.  
  
As he lowered his eyes onto the spot, he nearly fainted again... Their lips were touching. At the sight of this, he instinctively started to back off and break away. But Asuka's arm stopped him and kept him there.  
  
(Oh man... should I think this is like a blessing or what!?! What am I thinking?!? How did we end up kissing in the first place? I thought she would probably shove a pole in my mouth or something... oh well, might as well enjoy it... might be my last minutes on Earth...) Shinji thought.  
  
(He's taking this pretty well... better than I thought...let's see if he can handle this?!?) Asuka thought.  
  
Almost at once, Shinji felt something trying to break through his lips... At that moment, Yui walked by again, obviously wanting to check on them.  
  
"Aww... I knew you could do it!" Yui exclaimed.  
  
Both Asuka and Shinji pulled apart so fast that they almost went tumbling to the other side of the room.  
  
"We were... umm..." Shinji mumbled as he blushed fiercely.  
  
"it... was nothing, Mrs. Ikari..." Asuka lied, as she too, began to blush fiercely.  
  
"Right... well just wanting to say something... There will be Eva Training sessions that will start about next week... I suggest that you have some fun before we go under the command of your 'father' again..." Yui stated.  
  
"Ok..." Both children replied.  
  
Yui smiled again and left the room without another word.  
  
Shinji and Asuka looked at each other. Shinji, mostly, wanted to avoid looking at her, or looking at his death, but he could not resist.  
  
(Must resist... Must resist... Must resist... oh dammit, I suck at resisting things) Shinji thought.  
  
"... so... what is the first angel that we're gonna deal with?" Asuka asked finally.  
  
"whew," Shinji sighed in relief, "It's a rat... a big humongous rat... metal plates... razor sharp blades..." Shinji filled in the details.  
  
"Whatever... we still have roughly like another 2 weeks or so... might as well enjoy this time while I can..." Asuka said as she turned evilly towards Shinji.  
  
"Oh no..." Shinji moaned.  
  
"Well... it's late... gotta go to sleep... but remember to remind me to kick you in the balls for holding me, ok?" Asuka asked.  
  
"yeah... sure, no prob..." Shinji replied weakly.  
  
Asuka left the room leaving a wavering Shinji in the room. "I think I'll just sleep here for tonight..."  
  
***  
  
In his dreams... Shinji stared into blackness... nothingness... emptiness  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Does it... Shinji?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Are you ready for them?"  
  
"For who?"  
  
"The beasts?"  
  
"The angels..."  
  
"yes..."  
  
"It seems that I know so little about them... as I did with the other angels..."  
  
"do you want to find out?"  
  
"I don't know if I want to..."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Hello? Anyone there? Please don't leave me!"  
  
Instantly right before him, lights flashed and pictures started to appear in front of him. It was of the previous angels... It started from the first ones to the last. Then it showed other images of their Evas, but with different weapons and armor... and they were fighting different angels...  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"This is the future"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Or a mere possibility of the future"  
  
Shinji continued to watch as it passed each zodiac and their battles... finally it was the last zodiac... all of a sudden it went blank...  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The future is still unpredictable... still changeable... none of this is real... you can alter it..."  
  
"Then why are you showing me this?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"not again..."  
  
All of a sudden, the surroundings around him changed to a hill that overlooks Tokyo-3  
  
"what the?"  
  
"Will you fight?"  
  
"... if necessary..."  
  
In front of him, 4 Evas appeared and an angel appeared too. It tore and slashed viciously at the Evas. They stood there, not moving. Soon, the Evas' body parts flung about aimlessly. The angel had torn each Eva into shreds. It blackened again.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Shinji spun around looking into nothingness. But this time a solitary figure stood there. It was Asuka, wearing her plug suit. She looked up and stared at him.  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
"... of course"  
  
All of a sudden, Asuka was torn to shreds as well... bit by bit... each body part being separated by a hidden monster.  
  
"STOP"  
  
"now you understand the consequences"  
  
"..."  
  
"if you don't fight... your loved ones will perish..."  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"on no..."  
  
He spun around and saw the ones that he loved and cared for the most... there, standing in nothingness, was Rei, his mother, Misato, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Kaji... They stood there looking aimlessly. All of a sudden, they began to bleed profusely from no apparent wound. They bled through their openings (mouth so on so forth) Like Asuka, their body parts were ripped asunder and thrown around.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!!!"  
  
Shinji woke up, staring into the ceilings... his shirt was drenched with sweat.  
  
"It was only a dream... Or was it?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! Thx... This is the 11th chapter... It will get better... Again, really sorry for he massive Delay... got tons of work these days... sorry... next chapter coming up soon. 


	12. Author Note

Author Note:

I have no idea if author notes are allowed, but oh what the heck.

Anyways, I am soooo sorry for the total "stoppage" of my writing. I just had tons of busy crap to take care of, and as you know, some people have lives. Ya? So yes, I'm planning to continue the current Evangelion story or do a new story. I wanna hear what you think.

Also, in most of the chapters, you just "might" have noticed that there were tons of periods, like for no reason at all. I use Microsoft word, so when I type three dots, it kinda does its special kinda thing. So on it only appears as one dot. So, if you read it again, just remember that it stands for three dots (other than the ending period). Dunno, but is it better to use Word or Notepad?

W/e, I'll just start writing as soon as I have time...

Peace,

Komino Z


End file.
